A Light Snooze
by ArchKanine
Summary: What would really happen if I had gotten to go to Hogwarts? Tag along with me and friends once again to the magical world of Harry Potter to find out. Can Clare O'Hare hide some of her magical abilities in a school made to hone those very skills? Will she be forever shunned in the magical world as well if people were to find out? How can she use them for good in the years to come?
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: All thought speech will be seen written in _italic._

Things pronounced or spoken in a different language with be in a **different font and bolded**.)

 **DISCLAIMER: Any recognizable works in this story is obviously not owned by me but the great J.K herself. I only own Clare O'Hare and maybe her marriage to Neville...sorry Hannah...not sorry Hannah.**

 **Chapter 1**

Leroy, the family cat, was laying down in a sunny spot on the window sill watching the outside. His dull grey fur fluffed up and stuck out, lightening the tips to an almost invisible glowing halo about him. Yowling and stretching, he turned an unamused gaze at the approach of the family's youngest. " **What do you want?"** He asked in a grumbly purr as he flopped over onto his back.

" **Morning Leroy going to have a cat nap now?"** Clare smiled and tried to pet him on the belly.

He rolled his eyes,obviously annoyed, and turned over to avoid her hand. " **Is there always a need to imply cat naps are any different from regular naps?"** He flicked his tail with growing annoyance but allowed her a small scratching to his head and ear.

"Nah, I just know it bothers you." She said before quickly kissing his head. Then she skipped off to have lunch. "Have a nice cat nap Leroy!"

Sun was setting after a usual day. Clare was drying her eyes quietly in her room after having been teased and chased about by some of the other children. Thinking her a freak or odd for saying she could talk to animals was getting to be a usual happening for her and try as she might to explain people either didn't believe her or became very upset. Her mother for example, scolded her more frequently now. "Nonsense" she'd call it or say Clare was being over imaginative. "There is no such things as animals talking dear and the more you go on like this the worse others will think of you, please give it a rest." was the last thing her mother had said to her before sending her to her room.

"But I can," she sniffled. "I can talk to them." Leroy stood outside the crack to her room.

 **Humans are dull beings. They only see and hear what they want to.**

 **But I can!**

 **Yes. Yes you can. And that's what's going to get you into trouble.** He sat a cleaned his paw.

 **The birds, dogs, fish, you… I can talk to all of you, why is it only me? Don't you talk to mommy?**

Leroy scoffed at her giving her a stern look **Of course I do what do I look like? Animals always talk, it's HUMANS that never listen. It's like their ears are useless.**

 **You're always so mean Leroy. Go away!** Clare turned to shoo him from her door but went quiet. "Uh oh," she mumbled softly to herself as she saw her mother and father standing there with her door pushed open a bit more. Her father had a fallen look to his face and he walked away back down the hallway leaving her mother still standing there with a seriously stern look to her face.

"I've asked you nicely. You'll outgrow this, one way or the other," she said with finality. Clare knew what that meant...no supper.

"Clare dear where are the dishes I asked you to wash?" her mother called from inside. Clare turned her head back to their home, feet kicking against the stone wall she sat on, "I put them up!" she yelled back. Turning back to her lap she continued to pet the small squirrels in her lap.

 **What's a dishes? Do you eat them?**

 **Can we eat them?**

 **Do they taste good?**

Clare giggled at them as they chattered all at once. **No sillies its what you eat off of.** She chatted there for a bit when a man walked by the other side of the road, "Ello dearie."

"Hello Mr. Rager. G'bye Mr. Rager," she waved vigorously. He was a nice man always said hello and wasn't ever mean to her or her friends.

"CLARE," her mother called louder, "YOU COME FIND ME THOSE DISHES YOU HEAR. WE'LL BE EATING SOON."

 **I've gotta go you guys see you tomorrow!**

She stood with her head hung low in the kitchen sniffling, "B-but I did. I put them right here."

Her mother sighed yanking open the drawer to show not only was it void of silverware but that it was entirely empty altogether. "Baby girl," her father knelt to meet her face and held her chin up. "I know it's difficult… you want to play and play games. If you had some friends to play with you wouldn't need to hide things-"

"But I do have friends!" She looked at him teary eyed. He closed the drawer and her mother pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You put them in the drawer then, you're quite sure?" he asked.

"Yes," her eyes stung a bit. She turned to the drawer, "I washed them and put them straight away in there like that," she motioned with her hands emphasizing her point. "The little spoons there and forks too all like how they go," she pulled open the drawer. Shiney silver forks, knives, and spoons shook and tinked against each other and her eyes went big. "I didn't do it!" she cried looking at her mom who had gasped and now was sporting an angry shocked look. "I didn't do it. They were there!"

"Clare what did you do?" her mother asked getting that hysterical pitch to her voice. "They weren't there and now they are!"

"It wasn't me, I didn't do it please?" she started to cry.

"This isn't a game Clare," her father added sternly.

"I wasn't playing, I didn't mean to!"

"What is the meaning of this?!" her mother's voice rose higher. "Clare? Clare."

 **HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Many of Clare's dreams were like this, visions of her mother and father in hysterics over the magical things she would make happen, her mother's voice taking on a most shrill of notes. Their faces twisted with concern, hurt, rage, shame and countless other emotions all just as jarring as the next that would leave her waking in sweats or tears. This was no dream however, her name really was being called and thankfully it woke her from this nightmare.

"Clare! Clare!" she recognized Lily yelling from down below. She woke with a start, "Bluh, who's...huh?" she blinked adjusting to the bright early morning light. She held a hand over her eyes and looked down from out of the apple tree she napped in.

"Wake up! You're such a sleepy head! I got it! I GOT IT! And you did too!" Lily smiled big and bounced in place.

"Got a what?" she yawned instinctively rubbing the small coils around her neck with one hand, the other wiping a small tear.

"Our Hogwarts letters! Eeee," she cried. "Well come on then! Come and see come and see!" she exclaimed running back up to the house.

Mr. Moon handed Clare her letter grinning while Mrs. Moon clapped her hands together, "Oh we're going to have a ball going shopping this week!"

The front of Clare's letter read 'Ms. A O'Hare Attic bedroom 26 Rosecommon Road. Old Town, Ballinasloe' in a beautiful emerald green ink. Lily twirled about the room holding her letter to her chest and giggling, "Oooooh I want to be sorted into Gryffindor just. like. you. mommy!"

Cecile Moon patted her husband's shoulder and gave a soft smile. He picked Lily up and tossed her, "Ravenclaw is a perfectly fine house too!"

"I still don't know too much about the houses at Hogwarts, they all sound wonderful." Clare said eyes still reading over the letter.

Jacob Moon stood holding Lily, "And of course they are! And any one of them would be all the more better for having you," he poked Lily's nose lightly, "and you to grace them." He gave Clare a smile and she smiled back.

"Plus it seems I already have some of the books," Clare said after opening hers. "A Standard Book of Spells, Magical Theory, A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration, and Magical Beasts and Where to Find Them. This is great!" Clare trailed off and the Moons looked a bit confused. "And I'll be….getting my wand?"

"Well of course dear, you've got to have one of those," Cecile gave a small smile.

"What if it - _doesn't like me either_...What if it doesn't pick me?" she added changing her mind. Any time she brought up her parents it was always awkward with the Moons.

Lily protested til she was put down then she threw her arms around Clare hugging her tight. "You're silly. A wand would be daft to NOT pick you."

"Well, c'mon then that's enough excitement for now." Jacob said taking Lily's letter and placing it up on the mantle. "First we deal with today, then tomorrow-"

"Tomorrow we shop!" chimed in Cecile clapping.

After lunch Clare stole away to the shed to find the old broom. It was Jacob's old broom from his younger years and had found renewed use once Clare had come to stay with them. She was soon soaring over trees letting the wind and sun force out the awful fears she had. Whenever she flew it was like her steed. Making her a knight and knights aren't afraid of anything. _Hogwarts… now that's a big step._ Somewhere near the center of the orchard she landed and let Maokai slither about while she took to her usual nervous pacing. Who would she be in this new place? Would she have any friends?

 **You sshould sssit**. Clare huffed and fell over throwing her arm over her face.

 **Oh Maokai, do you really think I have the stuff for this? Maybe I should just run away…** She sneaked a peek at him and saw him shake his head. He took his time and slithered over her. It was amazing how fast he had grown. It was only four years ago when she got him and he had hatched. He used to fit in her pocket and now he was about three or so feet long and almost two inches wide.

He stopped just in front of her face **You would be needing a wand yesss? Before leaving ssso no I do not advisse you leaving jussst yet.** He settled down to nap on her chest. **I think you will make a few good friendsss ...yess**. The white of his scales rippled but showed only blurred images and faint outlines since no one was looking into them.

Before too long Lilly found her and they talked about school, she even took time to listen to some of Clare's worries before they headed back home. Lily held on to Clare tight on the account she inherited her mother's fear of flying and didn't want to fall off.

"D-don't do go fast this time," Lily said a bit shaky clinging ever tighter.

Clare gave a small smile, "Ok I won't."

That night they sat and talked excitedly about school, kids, classes, and fun but when it was bed time Clare lay awake in her bed. She lazily scratched Maokai's head and listened about the room at the various sleeping sounds her pets made. He lifted his head and blinked one eye at her **I know sssomething troubless you. Are you not happy?**

 **It's not that I'm not excited to go to Hogwarts or to get our supplies...it's just that...what if I don't make it? What if I'm not good enough? What IF a wand doesn't pick me? What about if-**

Two warm bodies shuffled their way up from her feet, poked their noses out from under the covers, and crawled up to her chest. Merry and Berry her rabbits bounced around her head **Having a wand doesn't make the witch** Berry started. **And you have us** added Merry cheerfully as they snuggled up close.

Lulu jumped down from her tissue paper nest to crawl on her face **And me, lovely.**

 **And me, me. Me too mommy!** barked Jasper her short terroir as he tried to jump up on the bed. She picked him up and hugged them all to her. Maokai rubbed his face against her cheek wiping off a tear.

 **We'll ssstay with you alwaysss.**

Diagon alley was the same as always, bright and stuffed with people. Of course Mrs. Moon loved to shop so usually when they came it was for sales and crowds of people were in the streets and shops. Not too much the same as always though, was the excitement in the air, everything was almost electric. _Almost like magic_ , Clare grinned to herself at the silly thought and yet couldn't think of anything else to describe it. She clutched her hogwarts letter tighter, eyes searching for the first shop they would visit. Never in all their trips had Clare been this eager to go shopping, Cecile usually had to remind her to hurry up and not fall behind. But not this day, this day she had swiftness to her feet and welling up in her chest that she just knew meant great things. Lily had towed her parents inside Madam Malkin's, each of them getting a few brand new robes for school. Madam Malkin had measured and fitted the girls perfectly into matching outfits down to the house seal and everything. Well mostly everything, the girls stood with their arms our beaming at their new robes, spinning in the mirrors and it could be seen Clare's was almost a foot shorter in every length. Jacob and his wife smiled continuously as the girls brightened after each shop. On their way to pick out more robes and break for lunch Clare gasped loudly and ran to press her face against the window. It read Magical Menagerie and had loads of small children inside picking out this pet or that pet. It wasn't the children Clare concerned herself with however.

"Doris and Lo got a new shipment in!" she exclaimed, her wide eyes surveying the shop of all its new fluffy faces.

Mr. Moon tugged on her robe and chuckled, "I think you have enough pets for now dear!"

But Clare was already chittering away to a tiny blue green bird closest to the window. It tilted its head back and forth rapidly peeping and flapping its barely feathered wings at her, "But it NEEDS me!" she complained.

"No no no no no," chimed in Mrs. Moon hurriedly scooting her away from the window and on down the road.

Clare looked back sadly and waved **g'byyye.**

They stopped for a bit of lunch and the Moon's treated the girls to ample amounts of candies and sweets. Soon they were running around on a sugar high stopping here for books, then like a flash over there for cauldrons or telescopes. Even more excited was Lily when she took Clare by the sleeve and led her to Eeylops owl emporium. They whispered about the post that would come via these magical birds while they were at hogwarts. The family had Braum but soon Clare would have her own Lily whispered and giggled. Many owls were beautiful, some light others dark, some big and others so tiny it seemed hardly plausable for them to carry mail at all. With a wave Jacob motioned for the girls to catch up and they obliged pulling and tripping each other along the way.

Clare looked up at the dark wood frame of Ollivander's and felt her happiness drain a little. Lily started in after her parents then looked around to Clare, she gave her a little smile and motioned for her to follow. She swallowed hard and her feet felt rooted to the cobblestone. _What if there's not a wand that would want me? My parents didn't want me. What if I_ _ **can't**_ _have a wand, what'll I do, what'll I be?_

Maokai slithered around her neck til his head hid behind her ear. **Go inssside and sssee. Remember you have me and I'm much better than a wand** he added lightly, flicking his tongue to tickle her ear. Clare reached up and gently scratched his chin, took a deep breath and marched forward.

Late that night while everyone was full and sleeping, Clare lay comfly sprawled in her bed. Lulu snoozed lightly in her nest, Merry and Berry snuggled by her feet, Jasper snored and gruffed occasionally by her bedside leg twitching with sleep, and Maokai was burrowed in her neck and shoulder. All over the bed was strown half open school books, some wrappings from hidden candy she'd eaten, and a robe or two half laying over her. Much of her loot from the days shopping had been looked through, tried on, and pranced around in until she had tuckered out. One hand still sleepily held on to a copy of A Standard Book of Spells. And there under the blankets snuggled up to her face was a tan and red colored stick, her very own wand. It was made of cedar and measured 11 inches with a dragon's heartstring as its core. The wood was oiled and shiny twisted about itself down to the handle and was covered in small carvings that looked like scales. Resting on top of where the hand would go was a small dragon wrapped around and looked as though it was sleeping.

Laying in bed her dreams whirled about in her head of school and studies, of adventure with fighting dragons, and all sorts of magical spells. She stirred in her sleep, wiggling her wand just enough for a few small light sparks to pop out as she mumbled some incantation under her breath, then back off she drifted to her dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

****DISCLAIMER: Any recognizable works in this story is obviously not owned by me but the great J.K herself. I only own Clare O'Hare and maybe her marriage to Neville...sorry Hannah...not sorry Hannah.****

 **Chapter 2**

Mr. and Mrs. Moon fussed over the girls while at Kings Cross', "Ok then now, here's your trollies. Good great." Cecile brushed and patted at Lily's hair then turned to Clare.

"You girls remember we'll be sending the owl. Just have him sent back with anything! Letters, grades, crafts, news, and all that. Oh… oh uh." Cecile turned about looking flustered patting here and there on her coat.

"Here it is dear." Jacob stepped up, handing Lily a small pack and a lunch wrapped in paper. The Moons continued to fret as Clare looked about the overly loud station. Everything looked normal other than the few stray people she had grown accustomed to noticing as witches or wizards.

 **Doesssn't ssseem like a magic train ssstation to me** Maokai slid his head out from behind Clare's curls.

 **No! Don't come out yet! Not till we're on the train.** Clare quickly turned, looking around and fidgeting with her hair.

"The both of you look adorable." Said Mr. Moon, "Now… time to go." Clare noticed they had moved over to a column and were standing out of the flow of the other people. Mr. Moon motioned for the other wall, "Remember now just like we've practiced." Mrs. Moon held onto Lily's cart and the two went on at a slight jog before disappearing into the wall. Clare made a small gasp and looked up at Mr. Moon wide eyed.

"But...I thought you said a door way!" She stammered shocked.

Mr. Moon checked his watch, "Come along now you remember practicing."

"With a sheet." Clare's knees knocked nervously.

"It's always a bit scary the first time. But I promise, it'll be alright. Come now we can't miss the train. Deep breath then go at it." He said giving her a light, encouraging pat on the back. She closed her eyes tight and ran for the wall feeling Mr. Moon there by her side. An odd like muffling sound happened then everything got loud again.

Clare peeped through one of her eyes and gasped, "Wooooow." The train station had transformed and even though it was still crowded with people every single person was a witch or wizard. Families is the usual robes bunched and huddled together making last minute preparations while cargo was loaded. A bright red engine steamed and billowed as it was firing up to depart. Shiny gold railings and glistening black and red steps caught her eye in the most showy of ways. _The Hogwarts Express_.

Jacob caught up to Lily and Cecile and did some last minute worrying over her while Clare watched the other kids. Families were clamored around fussing over children, animals, and luggage. Not too far away was a large family of seven whose mother fussed loudest of all. They all seemed alike and very homey, all except for one. He was kind of scrawny and had dark hair in contrast to they're all having bright red.

"Right so everything will be put away for you on the train and - Oh Clare come here dear." Mrs. Moon called. They all hugged one last time and they ushered them onto the train. They left down the corridor to find an empty cart while kids bustled about with their carryons and pets. _Ooo_ Clare thought as she saw a little girl with a large striped brown cat and resisted the urge to pet it.

"Trevor!" A small boy called a fair way down the hallway, "O-oh excuse me. I'm sorry." He said apologizing for bumping into others. "Have you seen my toad Trevor?" he asked hopelessly then hurried on his way.

"That's sad. Why does no one help him?" Clare asked leaning to Lily who shrugged.

"Oh hello mind if we sit?" Lily asked. There were two other people sitting in the cart, one was a cute slightly chubby faced girl that smiled maybe too much, while the other was a boy. He had short dreads that stood up everywhere on his head and looked a bit older. Next to him sat a shoe box with little holes in the side.

"No no, do please join us." Said the one girl, "My name's Lavender oh but you can call me Lav! And this is Jordan!" She beamed even brighter and scooted over making more than ample room for them.

He nodded in hello, "Lee Jordan."

"Oh thank you! So glad we didn't have to travel too far, I'm Lily by the way." She smiled taking the seat next to Lavender. Jorden waved and inclined his head.

"My names Clare." She said grinning taking the seat next to him, "What's in your box?"

"Oh well… you know just my pride and joy. But uh you know maybe we better not let him out just yet." Jordan said cautiously, he was more than just a bit nervous about opening his box with a cart full of girls.

"Oh that's alright then." Clare replied a bit sad, she had wanted to maybe see what type of pet he had. A slight awkward silence ensued when the trains whistle blew signaling for people to finish getting on.

"So it's not your first time to Hogwarts then right?" Lily asked glancing about hopeful.

 **Isss it sssafe to come out now?**

"No its my 3rd year trust me though-" Jordan was cut off by a shrill scream from Lavender.

"AHH! IT'S A SNAKE! THERE ON YOU!" She cried and shot up onto her seat flailing.

"Calm down you're gonna scare'em!" Clare said covering Maokai's face with her hands.

"Scare him! What about scaring me!? I can't be in here with a snake! It's getting hard to breath! Is it hard to breath in here?! I have to go, it was nice meeting you Lily, Jordan." She nodded to them hurriedly and fled the compartment.

Just then another shrill sound pierced the cart as the train signaled the final time. They all looked out the window to see families hurrying their kids onto the train and vigorously waving good bye. Jordan spotted his parents and waved as did Lily.

"Good bye Lily! Good luck! We love you!" The Moons shouted as the train began to pull away. Clare just tucked herself closer into her seat with a heaviness in her chest.

Clare cupped her hands and as softly as she dared, whispered into them **Ok now you can come out.**

"I'm sorry, I was getting to the part about my pet." Clare sat more upright in her seat, "This is Maokai my snake. Do you… want to see him?" She asked turning slightly for Jordan to see.

"Aww well he's just a cute little guy." He said extending a finger. Maokai flicked his tongue at him and swayed his head before stretching out to touch his finger.

"You know not many witches and wizards like snakes. Says people with them follow the dark arts," he added looking fascinated. "He's a beautiful color. You get him at the Magical Menagerie?"

Clare nodded slightly saddened, "Yeah I get that a lot… we can go if you don't want to be in the cart with him though." She said looking down and Maokai slid back to the safety of her hands. Jordan noticed how sullen Clare had become and had bright idea.

"No that's alright as a matter of fact maybe you'd like to see my pet?" he asked giving the box next to him a slight pat. Lily eye'd the box slightly worried while Clare seemed to brighten a little. Jordan placed a hand on the lip then looked up, "You gonna be alright?" he asked the both of them.

"Whoa hold on there mate."

"You weren't going to let him out without us?" The cart door slid open to show two tall red haired twins.

"Oh hi Fred. George. Guys this is Lily and Clare." He introduced quickly.

"Pleasure." They said at once, "Only he's got it a bit wrong he has see I'm Fred," said one pointing to the other, "and he's George," they both smiled. Claire giggled.

"Now c'mon then let's have a look at this 'monster' you wouldn't shut up about." The two said finishing each other's sentence.

Jordan had opened his box to reveal a rather large and rather furry tarantula which to be perfectly honest did scare the girls a bit. After a good bit of coaxing the spider finally came out of it's box allowing them to see and play with it. It was indeed a monster of a spider much too big to be squashed by even the largest of boots. Soon their cart had gathered the attention of many a passer-by and Clare found herself in a semi-awkward position being in the spotlight. The trolley woman had begun to make her way down the aisles and everyone cleared out back to their own carts leaving Fred and George in the cart with Lily, Clare, and Jordan. Stories were shared about the group with families and adventures which the Weasley twins seemed to have ample of and most everyone become comfortable with everyone. When it came for the candy trolley to pass them a few sugary treats were bought and shared to pass time till they arrived at the school.

A giant of a man stood close to the front end of the train bellowing for the first year students to please head his way. Clare knew she was a bit short for her age, almost a half a foot even shorter than Lily, but this man was hardly a man at all. _A giant_ she thought in awe, where there really no end to the surprises the wizarding world held? "Alrit' alrit' all form up then." He said raising his lantern up, "Follow me then and don't wander off."

Night had fallen and the large man had taken them off the beaten path away from the train and other students. Clare looked around and couldn't see Lily anywhere. She ran a hand up the back of her neck feeling for Maokai, **I'm here.** He coiled a bit tighter around her neck and she stroked his scales feeling a little less alone. Other students around her started to ooo and aww while Clare looked around best she could but only saw the swaying black of their robes and the star darkened night.

"Alrit' form up here, we'll be taking the boats across. We'll only have so many of ye' to a boat now. Come along then this way." Said the giant ushering groups of kids to this or that boat. Clare was ushered onto a boat with two other kids and nearly tripped trying to throw her leg up over the edge.

"Alrit' then you wee little bug, in you go." Said the man in a soft and gravely voice. He had picked her up then placed her with ease onto the boat and moved on to the next group.

"You alright there then?" Chimed in the boy in the boat with them, "Almost had a nasty spill. Or all of us huh?" he laughed.

"Heh heh sorry." Clare laughed nervously, cheeks turning pink.

"Nah it' s alright," The boy thrust his hand out to her, "I'm Oliver, Oliver Rivers."

Clare took his hand and he shook hers excitedly, "I'm Clare O'Hare."

"Nice meeting you Clare say did you know there are many different plants, several of which are hybrids only bred during the last few centuries and they all have their uses?"

"Uhm...no?" She said a with a confused smile. Right then without a sound or so much as a shove the boats left the riverside and started off across the lake. Clare stared down at the water so smooth save for the lightest of ripples the boat made. The stars shown so perfectly in the black ink of the lake it looked completely like another sky. Oliver gasped and said wow-wee breaking Clare's stare into the lake.

"Whoa.." She breathed as her jaw hung in disbelief. Hogwarts was bigger and grander than any castle she had ever dreamed of. The stone walls and sky touching steeples loomed so far above she thought they would snag a star down. Lights shown all about the building illuminating the many rooms and windows lighting up the castle like an odd christmas tree.

 **You're forgetting to breath** Maokai slid out from under her robe on her right side away from everyone on the boat.

"Do you see that?" She whispered.

Clare was lost in her thoughts still not over the enormity of the castle and their too short of a boat ride. The giant man lead them up a stairway right up to the front door where he knocked loudly. A thin elder woman opened the doors who even though she looked dressed to impress. Her robes were a soft velveteen emerald with a large feathered hat. She rather gave the impression of a rigid grandmother as she briefly looked over the children. She thanked the man, who she called Hagrid and ushered the children in. She went on to explain however vaguely about being sorted and joining their housemates shortly. Not long after she left Oliver fidgeted to himself also saying how he didn't know what the sorting was all about. There had been another girl on the boat who remained quiet their trip up to the castle. She leaned over to him and fixed his tie for him and Clare got a first good look at her. She had dark long raven hair and frosty blue eyes, Clare leaned around Oliver and smiled to the girl, "Hello. Sorry I forgot to introduce myself back there." She said blushing, "Kind of… lost in the moment ~ahem I'm Clare." She extended her hand to shake.

"Oh she doesn't talk." Oliver stated trying rather unsuccessfully to straighten his coat sleeves.

"Her name is Selene Connelly." he added, helpfully.

Selene reached out and shook the offered hand with a small smile. She noticed Clare's robes were hanging off center over her frame so she reached to straighten them but stopped with her head tilted before actually touching the girl. She pointed to herself with one hand and then gestured again to straighten the other girl's robes, waiting to see if she would mind.

"Oh, yeah sure." Clare nodded giving her hair a quick brush through with her fingers. Selene herself was well manicured and nothing about her seemed out of place so naturally she went to fretting over helping Clare and Oliver straighten their robes. Quickly she pulled her notebook out, * _What about the sorting? Which house do you both think you want to be in?*_

Oliver shrugged. "Maybe Ravenclaw? Being in a house of smart birds and other people of the like can't be too bad."

"Honestly," Clare started adjusting her collar to be more comfy, "They all... seem nice? Kind of odd to be sorted into houses with those traits you know? What if you had all of them? Or maybe… none of them?"

Selene held out her notebook, * _I think it's supposed to help you make friends easier. I'm not sure myself. Dad was Ravenclaw and my mom was Gryffindor. All have good parts I think_.*

Clare nodded, "I just hope we don't get sorted wrong I guess, would hate not belong to this new family too," she digressed.

McGonagall returned and lead them into a large dining hall where the sound of hundreds of students chatting and laughing filled the air. And even then the air itself was filled as Clare found herself staring dumbfounded at the ceiling. _It IS touching the stars!_ Her head spun as she looked about the room filled with fantastical looking teachers, some in extravagant and brightly colored robes. The floating candles, the ancient stone that lined the floors and walls, the tapestries that hung from nothing all displaying various symbols of the houses, to the students themselves and how they couldn't even manage to look drab in their uniforms all sent her imagination reeling. _This is all_ _ **real**_ she thought barely able to focus. A plain and tattered looking hat sat up on a stool but then suddenly came to life and even sang which was hard to tell if it was a regular occurrence or not as the dining hall soon erupted into much cheering. Professor McGonagall approached and picked up the hat and held out a scroll, "When I call your name, step up quickly to sit on the stool and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head. After you have been sorted, go sit with your new House. Abbott, Hannah."

The hat was placed on her head and then began to mumble but before too long it shouted "Hufflepuff!" which was followed by cheering and clapping. Soon she heard Selene's name called and watched as the hat debated her with many a hmm's and yes'. "Slytherin" it had called out for her and she too trotted off to be with her new housemates. So many of the group was getting dispersed, Oliver had been called into Ravenclaw and even Lily who was welcomed excitedly by the Gryffindor table. Most everyone she felt familiar with was being sorted away and she wondered if she'd get to be with them or by herself again.

"O'Hare,Clare."

 _Oh!_ She gave a start and took a few shaky-legged steps. The room seemed so much more imposing now than ever before or maybe it was all in her head. The more she walked the farther away the stool and hat became and the larger the benches and tables seem to grow. Her nerves got the better of her though and she stumbled a bit on her way to the stool. She quickly sat and fixed her skirts as the hat was placed on her head, pushing the soft bushiness of her hair down about her face.

 _ **Hmmmmm. I see much bravery in you yes. A strong sense of will to do right that's very good you know. But also much hard work yes I can see it now very honest and loyal. A good friend others would have in you and a great addition to most any house.**_

 _ **But where do I belong? I don't really fit in anywhere…**_

 _ **Oh no? Don't think anyone would want you do you? PAH I have it here. All in your head but what should you be. Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. Hmmm, indeed. Better have it out then.**_

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuff table clapped and cheered loudly as Clare made her way to the table. Sitting in an opening many students patted her back and wished her welcome. Another first year like her introduced herself as Susan Bones, she had pretty strawberry blonde hair and seemed to warm up immediately to Clare talking about the fuss getting to this point.

"Potter,Harry."

An audible hush fell over the tables and hushed murmurs of 'Harry Potter?' 'THE Harry Potter?' 'I can't believe it.'

"I remember seeing him at kings cross," Clare said leaning to Susan, "I thought he was a Weasley."

"A Weasley," Susan looked aghast, "That's THE Harry Potter. Surely you know who he is." Clare racked her brain, Potter did sound familiar she just couldn't quiet put to words how she knew it. The whole dining hall seemed glued to the edge of their seats as the sorting hat took an abnormal amount of time to sort him.

"If we got the boy who lived," started an older puff.

"There's no telling what would happen," finished Gabriel, the house prefect.

"GRYFFINDOR" the sorting hat belowed.

The entire Gryffindor table exploded with screams and cheers, "WE GOT POTTER! WE GOT POTTER!" They all shook hands and clapped and cheered each student clamoring to get a chance to welcome him in like some long lost family member.

"Wow." Clare remarked and turned her attention back to her own house. Cedrick sat not too far off talking to Stebbins over what luck Gryffindor had. He, Stebbins, Susan and Clare talked amongst themselves for a bit longer whilst the sorting ceremony continued but before too long another wizard stood and took his place at the front of the hall. He seemed wizened with too many years yet kept a cheery disposition and from what she understood this was the headmaster Dumbledore. He had long silver grey hair and an equally long bread to match, along with half moon glasses.

 **He looksss jussst like a sssorcer from one of you booksss** **.** Maokai marveled having snuck a peek from under her collar.

"Doesn't he though?" She whispered reaching up into her hair to pet him. Susan looked at her questioningly but Clare just shook her head, she had missed what he said but giggled when he finished with Nitwit. Blubber. Oddment. Tweak.

After the feast Dumbledore had warned them not to venture into certain places while on the grounds, which to her seemed a bit more foreboding than it should. The prefect lead them past the tables and out the hall through the back side doors, that lead down a small corridor which opened up to the kitchens and long, high walled corridor.

"Dry goods are that way." Gabriel pointed to the pantry near them, a large barely lit room with a piece of it running off down some stairs. Very little decoration hung on the walls here with a few portraits some of which waved to the passing students and two suits of armor. One of these paintings had an assortment of fruit on it which Gabriel reached up and tickled one of the fruits. To Clare's immense surprise it giggled and wiggled out of the way swinging the portrait open with the back like that of a large barrel. He climbed through and motioned for the first years to follow. This corridor had many barrels some large and some small. Some were labeled of certain juices or wines, Clare even saw one labeled pickles. He stopped in front of some barrels nearly at the end of the hall.

"Listen closely." Gabriel said speaking clearly for them all to hear. He clapped his hands in time, "It's very important that you get this or else…. Well or else getting in will be a stinky mess." He clapped again and had the first years clap the same then tapped in time on one of the barrels. The lids of the barrels stuck together and opened forming an odd shaped round door revealing a very wide but short hallway. "Right then come along."

The hallway slanted up a bit into a brightly lit room; it was round and had low ceilings of what looked like clay and roots. The walls were carved stone of light tan and bright woods with bees, badgers, bears and other such animals decorating them. Sort of off center in the room close to the fireplace there was a recess in the floor that had large cozy chairs, huge pillows, and plush couches. All the hufflepuff students sat in them cozied up, sinking deep into the cushiony pillows. The fire crackled and gave a warm touch of heat to the room. 'Welcome to Hufflepuff!' they all shouted smiling and waving at the first years.

"Well this is it then." Said Gabriel, "Home sweet home. This here is the common room as you can see we've got a small bit of shelving here for books and studies if you need. Plenty of space for us all-"

"And the flora." Piped up a girl sitting next to Zacharias, which caused a small laugh to ripple through the room.

"Yes we have lots of plants here too." Gabriel continued motioning to the plants of different shapes,sizes, and smells which hung from shiny polished brass potters. Brightly shining chains held the plants up and were attached to what looked like large roots on the ceiling. A small chandelier hung from the center of twisted looking roots and looked like an extension of the wood itself sticking out and about like branches with bits of moss hanging down from around the candles. "That tiny door there opens up to a small pantry where we hide the things we smuggle from the kitchens. You can reheat or cook small snacks here by the fire, it's got many sized cooking pots and a grill top should you need it." He motioned to the rounded archways that mirrored each other to the right, "Those lead to a small sun-room both come out to here. The doors on either side are for us prefects." He pointed up a small flight of stairs, "That's a small study with a few tables or you know where you can play your chess. And along that wall around it are other such doors like the one you saw to enter here." He walked the first years around the short stairway and showed them the hall. Up near the top small rectangular slits cut into them showing grass and a bit of the night sky. It also had a few lit torches lighting up what seemed to be more barrels. "Girls are on the right and boys to the left," he pointed to some of the small carvings around on of the barrel doors, "These here are in place to make sure boys can't just come into your room, and the same for the girls in the boys rooms. You first years will be here on the bottom rows." Pointing down to the very end of the hall was another large rounded door, this one a darker color than any of the others. "That will be our bathrooms." He started, "Behind that door is an open hallway, they both go separate directions so don't worry. Again boys side to the left and girls to the right same rule applies here as with the dorm doors. If you should go down the wrong way or go to open the doors of the opposing gender you'll find your hands and feet sticking to it. An easy spell undoes the enchantment but of course it's only known by us perfects so I don't recommend trying. You find baths and toilets, that sort of thing I'm sure you all know what a bathroom is." He grinned and a small laugh went through the other hufflepuffs. He clapped his hands together, "Well then I suppose that's all for now. You'll find your things already waiting for you in your rooms. Try and get a good night's sleep you've got a busy day ahead of you tomorrow!"

Some of the doors had little small tags on them with the first years names on them, Clare found her's was near the front of the hallway and two rooms down was Susan's, they waved goodnight and went to explore their rooms. Small, smooth rectangles were cut in the clay and stone walls so one could get a hand and foothold to climb up to the higher up rooms. Once inside she closed the rounded door which also had a wood and brass slip lock on the inside. She absolutely **loved** her room which was spacious yet cozy. Small plushie fluffy black and yellow pillow seats sat piled near a small vanity table. A small L-shaped cut out sat in the left corner right next to a tiny honey colored study desk. A large half circle window was just over that and ran the expanse of the wall behind her bed which she could see out into the night with it. The middle of the floor had light toned multi colored circular floor mat that just touched the foot of her bed. To her right was an ample sized wardrobe with all sorts of little bugs carved into its frame. The bed was huge but she could use her trunk to climb onto it. It had four posters with large and small bubbled knots and a large quilt laying on top.

"EEEEEE!" Clare cried prancing in place, then she took a running jump half off her trunk and landed face first onto her bed. Muffled and garbled sounds of excitement came out from the mattress and she squirmed about and kicked her feet. She shot up quickly with a look of shock on her face, "Oh! I almost forgot!" she exclaimed jumping down from her bed. She ran quickly to lock the door and for some reason looked about the room to make sure no one was watching. Then running over to her trunk, she took out her wand and tapped it 3 times. Little knobs of the trunk whirled and clicked then gave two soft clicks of the trunk unlocking. She lifted the trunk and whispered into the dark of it, "Ok you can come out now….but be quiet!"

First it was Berry that hopped out of the case quickly followed by Merry, who was carrying a Lulu on her back.

 **Momma! Mom I can't. I can't get out. Mom!** barked a worried Jasper.

 **Shhhhh! It's alright I've got you.** Clare leaned over a bit and felt for the jumping terrier then grabbed him by his collar to help him out. Animals scurried about the room as she closed the trunk then tapped it once. Opening the trunk again, she pulled out various toys and blankets for them and even Lulu's nest. She pulled off some of her heavy robes and quickly changed into her jamies.

 **Ah this place is great!** Exclaimed Jasper sniffing vigorously about the room. Merry and Berry were huddled under the plushie pillows while Lulu flitted about over the top of them.

Maokai slid down from around her neck and shoulder to slip onto the bed. **Yessss I musssst sssay it issss very nice** **.**

Lulu flicked her tail roughly and it was fluffy with anger. **Not like you would know what it's like you weren't in a trunk all day!** She gave a sharp huff then leaped over to the bed running fast little circles around Maokai, pouncing on him occasionally.

"Hey!" Clare shooed her, "Don't pick on him I got to bring you all didn't I?" She patted the bed and they all gathered up on the top with her. She hugged them tight, "It's not home but it'll do for now." She yawned and rubbed her face suddenly aware of how tired she was. _Classes are tomorrow_ she thought with slight dread. She felt so unprepared as she scooted up to her pillows and crawled under the covers. Lulu jumped across the room like lightening extinguishing the lights then curled up on the pillow next to Clare. Merry and Berry took their spots down by her feet and this time Jasper snuggled up to her under her arm.

 **Nighty night everybody** she yawned reaching up to pet Maokai. She petted everyone with a foot or a hand and they all took a deep breath and sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Any recognizable works in this story is obviously not owned by me but the great J.K herself. I only own Clare O'Hare and maybe her marriage to Neville...sorry Hannah...not sorry Hannah.**

 **Chapter 3**

Early that next morning Clare made her way up to the dining hall. Torturously delicious smells had been drifting down the corridor into the common room since the first light of dawn and she was starving. She would have to hurry and eat to smuggle any breakfast back to her room. Bright morning light poured into the hall through giant colorful windows, bathing the floors in rays of magnificent rainbows. The ceilings above had light wispy clouds drifting by whose undersides shown a golden yellow when the light touched them. A splendid array of biscuits, muffins, eggs, sausages, and other such food lined each table up and down; and even though Clare was early, a few housemates were already at their tables along with a few professors enjoying their meals. Clare could feel Maokai's tongue flicker beside her ear and she could tell he was eager to get a morsel or two.

Gabriel beamed at her and motioned her to a seat in their small group. "Loving the dew O'Hare." He smiled warmly reminding Clare it was still down and in a sleepy mess.

She quickly pulled it up into a rather messy tangled tail and had a giggle about it with the others over morning small talk.

"I honestly can't wait til our pitch schedules come in." Started Stebbins with a stretch.

"How soon do you think we'll get them?" Asked first year ravenclaw. He seemed really excited about the matches even though he himself would not be playing this year.

"So...none of us can play?" Clare asked after swallowing a large bite of her sausage and egg mix.

"No, but next year you all can try out for the teams then." Said another ravenclaw girl, Denise.

"And sometimes if you're really good you can make better than just being secondstring."

"Aww, cheer up mate." Lee Jordan added as he passed by noticing her sullen look. He took a seat not too far down the table and tossed a small pear her way. She caught it and turned her moping frown into a smile.

"See already got the prowess of a... badger waiting to er- pounce!" Jordan grabbed a rather bulbous looking muffin and mimicked a microphone, "Another great catch by Hufflepuff's newest member, just hear that crowd now!" He shot up from the table and cupped a hand to his ear while the others at the table cheered indiscriminately. Clare blushed a bit and looked down at her pear.

Jordan continued, "Look at her sore! Such speed such skill! O'Hare is really taking the lead!" He pointed excitedly about as if following someone on their broom. 'O'Hare! O'Hare! O'Hare!' The table chanted knocking their utensils on the table in time and getting louder each beat. By now Clare was blubbering and blushing a bright red, muttering to no avail for them to quiet down a bit.

"JORDAN!" Everyone quieted immediately as McGonagall's stern tone rang out over the noise. She eyed them from under the brim of her hat.

"And they're off!" Lee announced spinning quietly away as he fled the scene. Clare ran a hand up into her loose ponytail and fidgeted, face still burning as she shot one last look over to Jordan who had made his way to another group of gryffindors. Soon other students sleepily shuffled in. Lily saw her, waved and sprang over to have breakfast with her. Susan sat and they talked about how cool their rooms were. The girls listened with growing interest in what Lily had to say about the gryffindor common room and Lily likewise about theirs. Fred and George passed by with a hello and a wave. She watched them take their seats next to Jordan and jostle around in comradery.

"Oh and do remember mum and dad want to hear from us. I already wrote my letter. I'll be sending it off before classes." Said Lily bringing Clare's attention back to the table.

"Oh right uhm… I'll probably send mine today maybe after dinner." She said faintly.

"Ok well, I know they'd love to have your letter too." Lily added. Lily tried so hard to make Clare feel like family even though sometimes she would little bits of Jacob and Cecile forgetting to include her, like on the train. From a few tables over a slight commotion erupted and their small group turned to watch as a small group of first year slytherins unceremoniously bustled out of the dining hall. The sight cause a slight stir in laughter among the group but was soon forgotten as conversation picked back up again. Soon, eager to be back in her room, she said her goodbye's and made off with a decent heaping on her plate. At the first turn a merry bit of loud laughter signaled the Fat Friar was near and on some unspoken que Clare stepped to the far side of the door.

"HoHoHo, on your toes then O'Hare." Congratulated the ghost. She grinned and bowed her head slightly. The Fat Friar had a sheen to his cheeks she was sure would be red if he didn't have a ghostly pallor. Bidding him a good morning she eased her way through the painting and down past to the common rooms without another interruption.

She passed out granola and fruit goodies to Merry, Berry, and Lulu; then egg and sausage bits to Jasper, and fed Maokai small bits of fried chicken. Once everyone was full they played about the room for a moment.

"I won't be long." She said changing into her school robes and tidying up her hair. She hugged everyone and gave them all kisses before starting out the door. "Bye everyone! Be back for lunch." Clare hurried on her way to catch up with Susan and the other first years back in the dining hall.

They had a free period first so Gabriel was going to take the time to show them around the castle and grounds. Around court yards, down halls, up moving staircases with only slight warning, their group traveled all the while they oo'd and aw'd appropriately. Hogwarts was huge. Quidditch pitch, forest, lake and hills made a bountiful layout and that was all outside the castle. Inside, inside had just as much ground to cover in all sorts of twists and turns. The group took a small break right as second period was coming up. Their first class would be Charms with Professor Flitwick.

Their Charms classroom reminded Clare of what would happen if you were to mash a choir room into a library. An innumerable amount of books were piled here and there and while the the place was clean it was possibly the most stuffed room she had ever seen. Large books, thin books, tattered books, thin slips of paper with jibberish on them, and large print in some language stuck out from every shelf, hung over a table or corner or lay piled on top of each other all over the room. Their charms teacher stood behind a small podium and once everyone became situated in their seats saw he was a short dwarf of a creature standing atop a large pile of books. Susan leaned in whispering how she had heard he had been cursed or something. Cedric overheard them and laughed a little. He reassured them it was nonsense just something the Weasley twins had made up. The truth were much more simple of course, being he was part goblin and what was the matter with the girls acting like they had never seen one before. Professor Flickwick greeted them warmly and started their day with vocabulary.

"It is important to note with charms, feeling and intent pose just as much to the spell's potency as do personal gift and incantations. Charms is useful in reassigning an object's purpose." He studied the room briefly and beamed at the first years. "I always do enjoy watching first attempts!" He clapped his hands and set about getting the older years lesson moving. At the front rows the first year girls and boys sat wands at the ready to learn whatever they could.

"All of you finish taking down the vocabulary?" The professor began, "Good good, tell me Ernie is it? What good is the lumos spell for?"

Ernie, who was lanky and blonde, preceded to be elbowed in the side by Roger at the question, "Well uh it lights up dark areas."

Professor Flitwick nodded but it wasn't the answer he seemed to want. Hannah raised her hand so he called for her. Her answer was it was also good for fending off ghostly type creatures which pleased Flitwick more earning her a bit of praise.

"Precisely, but curious how the simple spell 'lumos' can do both yes? Emit a light to see by and also ward against Gytrashes. Gytrashes are more of what Miss Abbott meant. The intent children means everything with charms." The professor gave his wand a flick causing a bit of chalk to write as he spoke, " 'Lumos' is a simple charm meant to give a witch or wizard light to see by. 'Lumos Maxima' is a more powerful version and can be cast about a room or area. 'Lumos Solem' is more like conjuring a tiny sun as the light it gives off is warm while 'Lumos Duo' imparts light into an object." He demonstrated, incanting 'Lumos Duo' and the first years watched as light flew from his wand into a nearby orb. They looked on in awe, Susan taking to bouncing in her seat not able to contain herself over wanting it to be her turn.

"The first spell I want you to cast will be 'Spongify' but not now. Study this spell, go ahead and open your books to it. Then, once you're there we will go over proper pronunciation." He said giving a small nod and giggle.

Much class time was spent rehearsing the exact way to say the spell followed by reciting almost every use and possible outcome of the spell. To Clare's dismay they would not be allowed to actually try casting the spell until Wednesday but would be expected to be able to cast it fully by no later than the end of the week. When Charms was over she vented a little to Susan who shared her disappointment over not getting to try immediately.

Gabriel met them on the way out and gave them a bit of advice, "Take your time. There will come a time when you wish you had a week of learning instead of a few days." He said with a grin. It's for their safety of course taking things a little slower. All in all it seemed an easy enough class that Clare couldn't wait to dive deeper into. She was surprised at just how much more involved magic was than just saying words and waving your wand. A lot of theory that had to be covered before you were even allowed to try a spell, otherwise they could be disastrous if done wrong.

Clare had stayed only briefly in the dining hall before hurrying off to her room. She was grateful no one seemed to notice or care that a first year was wondering off back to the common room both hands with platefuls of food. She sat and talked with them all while they had a lazy lunch. She hoped they were all keeping occupied as well as staying sort of quiet but she could tell they were getting jittery so she promised to sneak them out after dinner. She grabbed her things and Maokai took his place under her robes as she bid them all goodbye. Potions was next and she had to admit it was a fanciful subject she hoped was every bit as captivation her books made it out to be. She stopped into the kitchen hoping to run into whatever staff and give them her dishes but no one was around. In fact, everything seemed impeccably clean for a place that had just served a feast. Hurrying, she left her dishes on the corner of a large table hoping someone would find them later.

"ICKLE FIRSTIES LEAVING A NASTY MESSES AT THE TABLE!" Came a loud voice that made Clare jump and turn white. Heart pounding in her ears, she switched about trying to see who had startled her. Peeves suddenly swooped out from under the table, toppling the plates onto the floor.

"Oh, you!" Clare's face went red. "Shoo! Go away! You're the one makin' the mess." She frowned. Flicking her wand Clare mumbled a small cleaning charm and picked up the plates. Any food that had fallen and smudged the floor were now gone and it was just as clean as before. "You're gonna give someone a heart attack you know." She said eyeing Peeves. He retorted by sticking his tongue out and waggling it at her while making obscene noises. Petty, she mimicked his face and swiped at him then turned on her heels with a huff.

Clare met up with Susan who asked where she ran off to during lunch. She quickly explained how she didn't feel well.

"But didn't you take you food with you?" Susan asked gaining the look of some of the other kids.

"Oh well uhm…it's for me to eat later." Clare said softly. Susan 'oh'd' and thought no more of it while Hannah and some other first years talked about their next class little less enthusiastically than their others. Professor Snape was the potions teacher, they had heard how nasty he was and hoped their first class wouldn't be horrible.

Once in the room the girls took their seats and noticed Ravenclaw had class with them. A dank, musty smell hung in the air almost overshadowed by the power of smells that the mystery jars and other items gave off. It was dreadfully dim which added to the eerie feeling she got from the room which honestly creeped her out. Susan had a squirrely look to her face making it obvious to Clare she felt the same way. It seemed as if an eye in one of the jars had moved but before Clare could ponder it she jumped in her seat with the sudden appearance of their potions teacher. Other than the soft billowing of his cloak and quiet footfalls, Professor Snape seemed to glide across the stone floor. He gazed about the room with a blank expression on his face as he studied each of them briefly.

"Our first lesson." He started deliberately, "Will be for you all to understand potion brewing is not only an art but a discipline as well. As many of you are of Ravenclaw affiliation I expect you to make up for any bumbling done by you Hufflepuff classmates." The drawl in his voice creeped to a slow halt as he shifted his gaze back through them, "I also expect you to be just as silent as your latters and forgo any presumptive attempts to know more than I." The room sat in silence as many ravenclaws looked a bit sheepish with that last remark, "Now….take out your books and turn to pages 80 to 105." Unstoppered bottles and plants on paper lined the front of a desk up in front of the classroom.

"You." Professor Snape pointed to a first year ravenclaw, "Rivers. What does dittany have in common with monkshood?" He asked folding his hands into the sleeves of his robes. Clare squinted and recognized at once it was Oliver.

"Dittany and Monkshood are both downward facing flowers but one needs lots of sun and the other needs very little." Oliver replied seeming to be pleased with his answer.

"This isn't herbology and if you can't tell the difference in that I'm surprised you can tell the difference in anything. Are you quite sure you are a Ravenclaw." Snape hissed, "I'll ask you again. What does dittany have in common with monkshood as it pertains to **this** class Mr. Rivers?"

Oliver's lip trembled a bit and his hand made a move to his face but he tapped the back of his hand instead, "Dittany and m-m-monkshood both have the ability to wake a person from magical sleep." He stammered not making eye contact. Clare shot her gaze back to Professor Snape and squinted hard at him, she didn't like how he insulted Oliver like that in front of everyone.

"And you miss Abbot. Do you know how to identify this particular brew?" He asked holding up a vial of deep blue liquid.

"Uhm…" She started trying hard to think of the answer but instead shook her head.

"As to be expected-" He stopped short when Clare raised her hand.

His gaze met hers and he raised a questioning eyebrow, "Yes?" he drawled.

"It seems to be a wideye potion." Clare started, grateful to cut him off from another probable insult. "Unless it's an unfished brew of some other kind, wideye potions either make a deep blue color or slightly lighter blue when made properly."

"And how exactly is a wideye potion brewed properly?" He asked studying her with a tight expression.

"A whole day but probably less if it's brewed by you correct, Potions Master?" She stated refusing to break her stare which currently was trying to bore through the back of his head.

The class had taken a slight hush and some of the ravenclaws in particular had a terrified look to their faces. He seemed slightly taken aback just briefly before his face took on a bored expression, "You're right a potions master would be able to make a wideye potion in a quicker manner." His voice was low and slow like syrup. "All of you on the other hand could probably take eight hours and make nothing but a mess. You will take notes from these pages as well as from the board on _all_ of the ingredients used to create a cure for boils however. It is a much simpler brew and come weeks end you will all be attempting to brew one." Clare could already tell this class was going to be a challenge and that Professor Snape was in fact nothing like how she had hoped, his words seemed to laced with poison not unlike the some of the potions in the class. He was so intolerable about asking questions which made the class ever so much harder. The class too was not the way fantasy made it out to be and was so much more complicated. They took the time to learn how to prepare the ingredients with methods of cutting, slicing, mincing, crushing, and so on to which most seemed like a waste of time.

"No way cutting a bean matters if you cut it like this or like that." Claire whispered to Susan head down. She mimicked in an exaggerated manner on her desk but Susan just shrugged. On their way out of class Clare caught up to Oliver intending to encourage him to brush off what professor Snape had said.

"Blimey, that was impressive you know, what you did in there." He exclaimed once in the hallway. Clare looked sheepish for a moment and explained how it was nothing. "Nothing I'll say. Everyone always seems so intimidated by Snape ...well everyone but the slytherins, ey?" He patted her across the shoulders and thanked her again.

"Listen Oliver if you'd like you can sit with me next class period." Said Clare.

"Yeah there was an empty seat next to us." Added Susan on Clare's other side. Oliver smiled big and said he'd like that very much then they parted ways. Potions lessons were not too hard to understand but there was much too much to nitpick that Clare knew would bore her before long.

Clare swapped her books out in her bag, a new excitement bubbling inside. The last class of the day was to be Transfiguration, it was the class Clare was most excited to get to try. All of her books made her that much more excited about the material and getting to try it hands on. The room was spacious and well lit from the tall windows that lined the room. She sat in the second row from the front and found her seat taken up with Rodger a first year boy since Susan opted not to sit directly up front. They would be sharing this class with Slytherin, who took up the left of the room. She had already had potions with Ravenclaw and wondered if another class time they might be paired with Gryffindor. She turned about in her seat taking in all the room had to offer. Large mobiles of planets sat here and there as well as charts and posters ranging from bugs, to animals, people, and many things in between. There were odd jars of this and that along with many random objects that cluttered the room but Clare didn't mind, it made the room look more lived in.

Professor McGonagall sat at a large and beautiful desk covered in stacks of papers, weights, quills, and a few scales. A larger bird sat on a perch at one corner of her desk that looked like some kind of tropical or exotic breed. Roll was called and Clare tried to listen to the names since this might be the only time she would have to otherwise get to know any of the other classmates. There was a brief pause as Selene's name was called McGonagall took note of Selene's raised hand then continued on. Clare smiled and waved but Selene didn't seem to notice before ducking her head back down.

McGonagall stood and moved to the front of her desk in one fluid movement, "Good afternoon class," she greeted to which they replied good afternoon, "I hope you all have paid attention in your classes today. Now we start our lesson on how to turn a this into a that. More specifically a matchstick into a needle. Ah no there will be no need for that." She chided gently to a boy three desks over who had pulled out his wand. She looked about the room with a slight pinched look, ever still the look of a stern grandmother.

"Please open your books to page five and do take a moment to copy these vocabulary." With a flick of her wand the chalk resting by the board sprung to life and began writing all on its own.

"First before any practical part of magic is performed, theory is needed to help you better understand the spell you will be casting." McGonagall adjusted her glasses. Clare felt her heart sink a little _Oh no_ she began. "You will find that your lessons will show you how to alter the physical state of a great many things. Some of which will not happen however, until a few more years in my class. Transfiguration is much more complicated and far more difficult than your other classes. Potions is exact and Charms do a great deal of wondrous things, but the art of transfiguration is the art of turning an object inside out. Quite literally you are taking what an object is and making it into what it is not." She explained in depth about matter and physical properties of numerous things, places, people, and animals.

 _Wow… awful lot of talking and no magic to be classes ABOUT magic spells_. After their first section of class, which was mostly reading the first few chapters and taking notes from McGonagall, they were allowed to walk about the room and examine things, copy from charts or posters, and ask questions about them all 'reasonably'. Clare enjoyed this part taking her time to explore the room and many of the curious items. Their assignment was to pick something from the class that was their favorite and explain why or what they liked about it. Oddly enough Clare liked the perch the bird was sitting on as opposed to the bird itself. She couldn't quite tell if it were made of a metal or wood and it was a lovely dark and twisted design. Their first bit of homework, due on Thursday, was to write everything that was relevant about whatever object they picked be it the size, shape, weight, color, anything that would explain what it was to its essence and then what the object wasn't like.

After class everyone sat and talked excitedly about their first day. Some classes were living up to expectations both good and bad, while others not so much. Gabriel and a few older years listened in nostalgic smiles playing over their faces each giving encouragement here or half joking warning about higher up classes there. For a school and people she had never met until being sorted it was almost unbearable how warm and inviting everyone was. Older students seemed more than happy to sit amongst the younger years and chat about anything and everything. Maybe house hufflepuff would be her new home, with new friends, and a new family. Clare smiled to herself and ate heartily while taking part in the comradery.

Every puff filed out, with some heading to other parts of Hogwarts and the others waddling their way to the common rooms. Susan wanted to leave for the lake so she hugged Clare warmly and waved bye. Clare was going to nap she had said which wasn't really a lie just not a nap in her room.

Lulu flicked her tail rapidly when Clare made it to her room.

 **I don't think I like this transmutation class.** She did not like the idea of being turned into anything other than a squirrel. It upset her so she didn't finish the rest of her dinner Clare had snuck in her pocket for her. It took much petting from Clare to calm her.

"Don't worry Lulu I'm not going to turn you into anything." Clare said scratching her head and down her back.

Berry huffed, nibbling on bits of salad **All of this seems rather suspicious to me**. Merry batted him with her left ear as she chewed on fresh fruit **Everything always sounds suspicious to you.** He always thought the worse of things and Merry always got onto him for it.

 **It's not so bad. It's momma doing it, momma won't hurt us** said Jasper through bites. **Maybe it's nice to be small enough to go everywhere with momma right Maokai?** Jasper wagged his tail excitedly then laid in her lap. She petted and scratched him behind the ears and he gave her nose kisses.

"We're going outside remember? Everyone will like that." She said after most everyone was finished with their dinner. Carefully she packed Merry and Berry in her satchel then she stuffed Lulu under her shoulder and carried Jasper under her robes in her arms. Maokai took his place around her neck and squeezed more snuggly as she eased them all out into the common room. A few puffs lay snoozing on the sofa seats and anyone else was either close to snoozing or otherwise to notice her awkwardly stuffed robes.

Clare had snuck her pets successfully out of her room and outside for her first attempt. Soon everyone was running and rolling about the yard out back near an exit from the kitchens. She dumped her pockets out of extra bread and fruit then sat while Jasper ran about barking. The deliciousness of the food was not something Clare saw herself ever getting used to as she laid back against the grass. Maokai explored a bit on his own but didn't wander too far off. Clare groaned as she stretched letting her mind buzz around all she had seen and heard that day. Before long she was snoozing in the warm evening light and was unaware how many minutes had passed when woke with the feeling of being watched. She stretched again and looked about at the students passing by across the side of the school. They all seemed to be on their way, no one stopping and staring yet she continued to look. Perhaps it was that small figure in the distance, she squinted trying to get a better look but to no avail. They were too small or too far away being nearly all the way to the lake so she shrugged it off.

"Tha's quite the collection you 'ave there." Rumbled Hagrid as he strode up. Berry scurried behind Clare while Lulu darted under her robes.

"Oh no need to be afright, I am the grounds keeper after all." He drawled proudly holding out a finger and waggling it at the other bunny.

"You don't mind o'course?" He asked Clare.

"Oh no Hagrid." She said smiling and patted the grass next to her. "Although I can't say everyone would be ok with it?"

He took a seat with a great thud making Berry flinch behind her and Jasper to start up with a bout of very heroic barking. Hagrid coo'd at the tiny terrier and rummaged around in his pockets for a treat. She made the introductions and let everyone get acquainted with Hagrid. Merry got Berry out from behind Clare and the two now sat happily snuggled by one of Hagrid's massive feet. Lulu was up by his shoulder nibbling on a nut he had given her while Jasper jumped from one leg to the other. Hagrid had explained how it might go against the rules to no certain amount of certainty but added less ominously that he doubted the headmaster would make an issue of it especially seeing how well behaved and taken care of they were already.

"Weeeeeeeell what about snakes?" she asked giving Hagrid a meek side look.

"What d'ya mean a snake?" he asked raising a bushy eyebrow.

Clare bit her lip but procured her snake hiding in her curls and neck. She cleared her throat, "This is Maokai." Timidly she unwound him from around her neck and shoulders then held out her hands. The colorful snake wound around her hands and wrists and still had a good bit of length to him hanging off her limbs. Light banana yellow and greyish black scales covered what bits of his body were not solid white. He blinked, one eye black and the other red, at Hagrid's giant finger which was held out and gave a cautious sniff, flickering his tongue.

Hagrid's eyes widened and a small look of surprise came to his face. "Well I'll be a botis snake!" He exclaimed. "Only the second one I've seen in all me life." He gently petted the liquid white of his scales and watched in awe as they shimmered with a dull rainbow sheen at his touch. A very small reflection of Hagrid appeared just briefly there then faded away.

"That's a **very** special snake you 'ave there!"

Clare sighed in relief seeing Hagrid take a much different view on her Maokai than others.

"Maokai You said his name was?" He asked much more excited now and she nodded. He grinned and rubbed under his chin, "Elloo there lil' Maokai. He's a cute little bugger, never seen one so small afore." Maokai slither into Hagrid's hand and made two or three loops on the giants wrist.

"Aww-wee." He chuckled. He didn't see how anyone would mind such a cute little guy like him and he asked where she had gotten him. Hagrid seemed to be fairly familiar with Doris and Lo as well as their quality of stock. Hagrid and Clare swapped stories on animals they wish they had.

"You know I've always wanted me own dragon." Said Hagrid fondly.

"What?!" Clare's mouth was agape.

"Aye' every since I was a wee little lad."

"You mean...own them? Like pets? I read that they were real but REALLY?! You can have a dragon for your own?" Clare was shocked and awed, her mind whirling about at the fantasy of owning her very own dragon.

"Well not necessarily." He started. "A few years ago I think they were banned you know not really legal to own one or sell 'em..." He drifted off. Clare looked sullen and Maokai slithered back to Clare and up her arm sleeve. "Of course other creatures too but that don't mean ya can't get them. Take my good boys Fluffy, he's a cerberi."

Clare tilted her head a bit, "You mean Cerberus… like Hades' guard dog?"

Hagrid grinned big and nodded quickly, "That's according to those muggles though, Cerberi been bread for years but a lot less now a'days."

"Can I see him your Fluffy?" Clare asked a look of excitement playing into her eyes.

"Er' well maybe not this year he's still a young pup and I don't think he's ready to be knowing a whole lot of people. Not to mention he's a bit busy with a big important mission. Wonderful guard dog my Fluffy is...uh I prolly shouldnt'a said that." Hagrid stood and said his farewells, having remembered a sudden errand. He invited Clare down for tea at his hut whenever she'd like and was more than happy to have all her little friends too.

Clare gathered everyone up and headed back to her room. Small basket in hand Clare padded her way to the bathrooms with her barefeet. Taking the right hall, it curved like Gabriel said into a large area that had short sandstone walls. On one side there were stalls for what appeared to be toilets and one large vanity over several small sinks. They stood out from the wall all on their own and had deep basins with shiney brass handles and faucets. On the other side a few small stairs lead to an even larger open roomed area which held one large pool, showers, and individual rooms. The stairs were rough on the feet possibly to prevent slipping. Small copper and brass fixtures hung down from the ceiling and held very beautifully shaped glass. Inside the glass looked like dancing lights maybe fireflies Clare thought but had hoped not. A few girls were making their way back towards the front of the bathrooms in their robes and towels on their heads. Fresh smelling herbs hung in this part of the bathroom and Clare could make out rosemary, mint, lemon, and a few others. Tiny whips of heat rose from the pool perhaps hottub adding to the steam that hung in this section. The small rooms had swinging round doors on them and once inside there were benches to place one's things. The room tilted down at an angle the farther in you went and at the end of the wall was a large barrel cut in half. A thick faucet sat above it about four or five inches while below were several knobs all of brass and copper. Some knobs had white on the ends while others yet had blue, green, or other colors. After a bit of trial and error Clare found that it was different soaps the knobs would mix with the water that would come out of the faucet and pour down into the barrel. Getting the right temperature, Clare mixed the scent of fruits and mint into her barrel which quickly began to fill. Slipping out of her clothes she called softly to her basket sitting on the low seated bench.

First, his head poked out from under a towel, then the rest of his body followed hitting the floor making a soft pad noise. The barrel overflowed a bit before the water turned off and the runoff flowed down an open notch at the walls end. Maokai leaned his body up the side of the half cut barrel and onto Clare's outstretched hand. He gave a happy hiss at the water's warmth most would mistake for a puff of air, but Clare knew it was his way of squeeing. After their bath, Clare sat at her desk finishing up the last bit of her homework for the day while Maokai sat warming himself next to her candle and everyone else napped in their own places.

 **Do you want to stay here when I go to astronomy** she whispered to Maokai.

He coiled into a tighter ball then yawned **No. I go with.** He went back to snoozing softly and Clare petted him with a finger. Taking out a new paper she scribbled a few lines then scratched them out. She tried again scribbling a line or two onto the parchment then her mind drifted off. She paused and gave a loud sigh as she shoved her quill into it's ink pot and rubbed her eyes vigorously with the palms of her hands. Soon she gathered her things and threw on her robes again then grabbed her satchel. She slipped Maokai gently into it before heading out to the towers.

Aurora Sinistra's classroom was at the top of a tower. Clare struggled bringing up the rear of a large group of winded, wheezing classmates. Each step made her short legs ache harder and toting her telescope and pack even heavier. Susan and Clare started out keeping pace with Cedric and Stebbens but before long they had started to fall behind. With a smile and laugh the two had left the girls behind, jokingly encouraging Clare that it would be good for quidditch.

"I'll be on a broom." Clare complained, "This makes -huff- no sense?"

"-huff- It's hogwarts -puff- it doesn't have to -huff- make sense." Susan replied breathing through the stitch in her side. She pointed to the top if the stairs they had neared and mouthed 'finally'.

The first years stood off in a group all their own and caught their breath.

"Good night students," Professor Sinistra greeted. She was a dark skinned woman who nearly bled into the background of the night sky. Her garb was the deepest black from her hat to her boots and yet she shined. Small flecks of black somehow caught the dim light of the classroom and reflected just a moment before disappearing. She smiled big and the older years greeted her back with "Good night Professor" like it was an inside joke. Her face was set and stern but her eyes were a warm, soft brown color that sparkled like stars. Professor Sinistra turned to the first years and bid them a special welcome then ushered everyone outside to the circular balcony to set up their telescopes. Short iron braziers lined the stone walls outside and had barely any flames left in them instead they were mostly bright red embers. The night wind caught soft wafts of heat from off them and brushed the students keeping them somewhat warm. Tall open windows let the night air sweep from off the balcony into the room making it just as crisp as outside. The tops of the windows met in tight arches that shown dark pieces of glass that Clare could see were merely unilluminated stained glass. After everyone had set up their telescopes the professor turned their attention back inward to the classroom. She showed them many charts, drawings, and tapestries depicting the heavens filled with planets, stars, and the stories behind their naming. In the center of the room made of many different shaped, sized, and colored stone was a circular mosaic that mapped out not only their star chart but that of other galaxies as well. A large instrument was to their left, it spun, turned, flipped, and rotated in all sorts of ways, some very slowly while others were rapid.

"This class is an Orrery. A bit small but it is accurate and fills its functions for this class perfectly." The professor said following their curious looks.

"I've never seen one of those before much less heard of one." Said Megan, a first year next to Clare.

"They are very rare yes." Professor Sinistra gave a small giggle, "However you all will use this in your studies now, come we have much to learn for our first night!" She smiled big again and ushered everyone outside.

For now the class was to search the sky, find and name all the constellations they could all the while Professor Sinistra asked them about the various ones they found. The moon was waxing but wasn't bright enough to block out the stars soft glow. She floated about the room assisting the older years in their assignments as well as helping readjust the first years telescopes as they needed. Their first assignment was to take note on all the star clusters they had found and write short essays on their make up. For extra credit the first years could write an essay no less than 15 pages on the constellation that marked the day of their birth, it would be due at the end of the year. She explained even though the sun might have been out the stars were still there just not visible so they would need to use the orrery or other means to track it. Eventually they could track more than just star and planetary movements, with the aid of this class they would later learn the art of reading the stars in a more personal aspect. However Professor Sinistra told them, they would learn the basics just the stars names where to find them and the history of it. Doing star readings for people, places, things, or events would come from Professor Trelawney. Besides transfiguration, astronomy was quickly turning into one of Clare's more fun classes. No magic was involved but a class where they did instead of read books and theorised was a wonderful change of pace. With as much fun as that was, regrettably it was a class where all the reading and studying was done as homework. They had been given a whole weeks worth it seemed like of reading charts and graphs, even a story about stars to read before next week. On their way back down Susan beamed brightly, invigorated with a new energy.

"Oh I really can't _wait_ to take this into divinations!" She exclaimed. She really seemed enthused about this particular class to the point she nearly literally bubbled with excitement. "Isn't it all so _romantic._ " She sighed, "Gosh who really DOES know what the stars hold for us."

Clare laughed at her friend and shook her head, she had been stuck on the thought of her birthday for their extra credit and it filled her with unsettling emotions. Fighting off thinking about her past she gave a well rehearsed grin, "Yeah I suppose… not looking forward to this trek however." Clare smirked as color drained from Susan's face and she swatted Clare with a book.

"Ooooh ruin my fun!" She groaned exasperatedly but agreed the trek would probably kill them after their third class.

Down the dim lit corridors and into their common room the tired lot said their goodnights and headed off to bed. Back in her room Clare set her bag of stargazing equipment down with a soft thud and groaned dragging her feet to bed. She dug in her satchel for Maokai and eased him onto the corner of the bed then tossed her cloak to the side and flopped down dead in the center. She took a long breath then huffed into the quilt drawing enough strength to pull her uniform off and crawl under the sheets.

"G'niiiight." She half groaned softly to the room. Merry and Berry snorted in their sleep in response and Lulu gave a small peep followed by a lazy grunt from Jasper. Maokai slithered sleepily up to his place near her head and cuddled in the warmth of her neck and hair. The last tea light burned out of oil on her desk making the room pitch minus the soft moon light drifting in through the half moon window. Smalls bit of barely touched parchment lay on top some reading awkward starts to a letter addressing a Jacob or a Cecil, and others scribbled through to be illegible. A quill still rested, forgotten in the ink pot and one partially finished letter sat on top:

'Dear Mr. and Mrs. Moon

I got sorted into Hufflepuff and have made a new friend, Susan Bones. Hogwarts is such a wonderful place …. And

And it really feels like home….and

And what….what am I writing you for it's not like you're my pare-'

A few small drops smeared the ink on the last bit of writing that sealed the note.


	4. Chapter 4

****DISCLAIMER: Any recognizable works in this story is obviously not owned by me but the great J.K herself. I only own Clare O'Hare and maybe her marriage to Neville...sorry Hannah...not sorry Hannah.****

 **Chapter 4**

Early morning sun drifted into the room in fine beams of light through the half window of Clares room. Moving carefully and quietly so as not to wake anyone, Clare moved out from the bed and pulled her robes on. Maokai stirred in his sleep a bit when she moved him into her pouch.

 **It's ok go back to sleep I need to do something.** He sleepily booped her hand then slid back into the warmth of the small purse as she slipped out the room. Even though the common room was empty it already had a small cozy fire burning to warm the night chilled room. Small bits of light filtered in from above the openings between the windows and the large wooden beams carved to look like roots. The first smells of breakfast began to creep its way inside as she left the common room and took off down the corridor. Soon out of the halls and down onto the grounds, Clare made way toward the owlery. The sky was light blue grey and pale, cool mist hung to the bottoms of trees, grass, and everything along the way. Up the many flights of stairs Clare looked out onto the still grounds of Hogwarts. The new days sun was just moments away from crowning the trees giving them a light pink and orange glow. A light breeze swept by clearing the air of the owlery's nastiness. Clare took a deep breath and pulled out a letter labeled 'To Jacob and Cecile Moon'. She stared at it melancholy like and rubbed the corners with her thumbs. She clicked quietly then a large owl flew down from the rafters and landed on the stone wall next to her. She hooted at the male bird, he was a bit too large for her as her hand was hardly big enough for his head. She scratched him all around the face and eyes.

"Good morning Bram." She greeted. He was a beautifully speckled short eared owl the Moon family had owned for a good many years. He fluffed himself happily and rubbed his head against hers. He was a good owl, loving to take the time to visit the family back and forth. "Take this to Jacob and Cecile please?"

 **Be glad to puppet.** He hooted hopping over to Clare and taking the letter. He folded his wings about her face in a small hug before taking off. She leaned on the stone side watching him fly away, a dull tired feeling washing over her as he faded from view. For a while she stared blankly off into the distance then Maokai stirred from under her robes from where he had slithered out of the purse and up her arm to hide under the warmth on her shoulders. They shared a few quiet moments watching the sun rise, bathing the castle in its golden light. Maybe she thought she'd come out here more often letter or no just to watch the sun rise. The bright yellow lit up the castle like a beacon and everywhere around it warmed and brightened. It was touching in a way that caught in her throat and made her think of home.

This morning the dining hall was full and noisy. Fat, light fluffy clouds passed above while paper birds and airplanes zoomed about. Owls came swooping in bringing all sorts of goods and parcels. Seeing Susan, Clare hurried over to a seat that had been saved and started picking through the mornings goodies.

"Good morning," Susan beamed.

Clare rubbed her face roughly, "Mornin'."

Cedrick and Stebbins saw and waved from down the table to which a return was waved and a good morning mouthed. In a slight daze as tiredness washed over her, Clare sat staring blankly at the bit of food she had before barely shoving a morsel into her mouth.

"You gonna make it there mate." Fred asked a bit too cheery.

"I think I know what you need." Said George.

"A bit of a pick you up pick me up." Fred grinned. The two had become quite the friends with Clare which of course she appreciated but never quite knew when they would spring up. They had been seated with some other gryffindors of course and were still at their table but had turned around now and had their usually trickster-ish grins.

"I wouldn't do it." Warned a rather lanky looking gryffindor. He too was light skinned and had bright red hair. She knew he had to be Ron their younger brother. He had a mouth full of toast and what seemed like grits, "Unless of course you want to miss your class for quite literally-" he paused to swallow down his food, "Bouncing off the walls." The two twins immediately turned on Ron, chastising him for trying to ruin their fun. No harm no foul they said but it would really fix her sluggish morning they beamed. Clare shook her head and tried for her second attempt to eat.

A few moments passed as people about the table talked while Susan took the opportunity to poke Clare getting her back for all the times she had done so in classes to which she made grumpy protests to stop. Clare gave a slight start and turned around again to face the gryffindors table gears clicking in her head.

"You're Harry potter!" She exclaimed. Everyone sat at the table shocked for moment, the twins remarking how like a whip she was to which everyone had a giggle. "No I mean, I saw you." She continued. She was barely awake the first time she had turned around to notice him sitting there but she had recognized Ron from Fred and George telling her about him and just dismissed Harry completely even though he was just there.

"I'm sure you have!" Laughed Fred which sent the pair chortling on about seeing Harry here in the paper or here in a book and even better here at the table which had them rolling.

Clare shook her head, "At King's Cross." She nodded then, "With the Weasley's. I knew that's where I had seen you, so you live with them?" She asked wondering if Harry given the circumstances also knew what it was like to live with a foster family. Amidst the laughter he had sheepishly replied no, he stayed with his aunt and uncle and that the Weasley's had helped him on his first day.

Things quieted down a bit then with the twins quietly remarking every now and again at Harry how they were sure they had seen him somewhere. Lily caught Clare's attention for a moment to give her a smile, then she too continued about her morning routine. She had noticed Lavender giving her the stink eye just on the other side of Lily before going on to ignore her. _Hmph_ , Clare thought to herself, she really didn't have to do that everytime she saw her. _Maybe her face would freeze that way_ , which brought a slight smile to Clare's face. She realized she had been staring at the gryffindor table for a bit now with the dumb grin and noticed Jordan. He too had looked her way and he smiled and waved. Clare blushed pink and turned back around to her table and gripped the sides of her plate. _Good grief_ she thought, how long had she sat staring and smiling like an idiot at him? Students at the table ahead of them gasped and scooted the bench back in surprise, it was from the Slytherin's table. It got Fred and George's attention as well as a few others. When Clare looked Professor Snape stood table side and seemed to be addressing everyone involved.

"That's Selene." Clare said squinting trying to get a better look.

"The deaf girl?" Asked Stebbins turning back to his meal.

Clare waved him off studying what happened, "She's not deaf Stebbins."

"Merlin's beard mate you can't just say someone is deaf!" Said Fred giving him a downward look.

"That's just rude mate." Added George.

Selene had what seemed to be drink spilled everywhere and judging by a smiling dark haired girl it hadn't been Selene who did it. The girl crossed her arms and had a rather smug look to her face as Selene strode out of the hall. Susan poked her in the side once more drawing her attention back to the group. She offered to help smuggle food back to their house so the girls loaded their plates and set off to the end of the dining hall.

Once out of sight Susan eyed Clare for a moment, "Thought I was going to miss you again this morning since you weren't in your room." She started. Clare explained she had a letter to send this morning so that was why she had been awake so early. Then Susan's face changed into a wide grin that was very unsettling to Clare who knocked on their door holding her gaze.

"Thought I might miss you eyeing Jordan as well." She beamed and rolled on the balls of her feet as if she had figured out some sort of dark secret.

"Wh-what? No!" Clare stammered turning a bit pink, "Jordans nice and all and I like him. Just not… like like…. Oh come on! I just happened to be looking at him that's all." Clare dismissed trying to ignore the fact the 'I knew it look' still wasn't coming off of Susan's face. Following Clare, Susan looked a bit surprise as she had turned to the pantry door. Clare motioned for her to follow.

Susan tilted her head to the side, "Not here? Where are you hiding it then?" Clare shook her head and held a finger to her mouth. They didn't have to be overly sneaky as most of the house was gone to breakfast. They came up to Clare's door and stopped.

Clare placed her hand on it's handle then asked, "You promise not to tell?"

Susan's eye went big at the prospect of a secret and nodded vigorously.

"Mmmmmkay." Clare drawled squinting at her friend before they entered. Once the door closed she called out to the room with a slight whistle and everyone ran from their hiding places.

"Oh!" Susan exclaimed trying not to dump her plate onto the floor. Animals darted excitedly about chittering and barking ensued as they hungrily awaited to be fed.

"They can have your plate." Clare said pointing at the two bunnies hopping and sniffing around Susan's shoes. "That's Merry there the tan one and Berry is the grey."

Susan squealed as she petted the bunnies while they nibbled on their fruit. Clare handed her small bits of toast with jam and nuts to let her fed them to Lulu. Clare mumbled something about 'this is Jasper' as the little dog ran back and forth from eating and covering her face with kisses. Susan gave a slight start when she saw a snake slide out from Clare's sleeve.

"This is Maokai." She said. She gave a nervous glance over to Susan, "Do you know what Botis snakes are?"

Susan shook her head, "Uhm no but it's just uh." She started eyeing him. He was very thick and when Clare stretched him out, she saw just how long he was. "I just wasn't expecting him to come out of your clothes is all." She said trying to look less shocked. "Do ...do you really keep him in there? All day?"

"Well mostly yeah? He does tend to stay up in my hair and around my neck or shoulders most of the time. And I also have a pouch see?" Clare lifted a fold of her robe where a small purse like satchel was slung over her shoulder. "Sometimes I carry him in here."

Susan's eyes widened again, "No? Really!" Her face lit up a bit, "So that's why all the hair huh?" She asked gesturing about her head.

Clare laughed loud, "It does make it easy to hide him yes." Tension diffused quickly and even more so when Maokai played cute and curled up on himself and yawned. To Clare's delight Susan thought he was adorable and booped him on the head. Maokai hadn't eaten very much and soon snuggled into both girls laps.

"Where do you keep them," Susan asked confounded, "Obviously here but I checked for you here earlier and didn't see them."

"Well they're not dumb. They know how to hide and do it on their own. We talked before actually coming to Hogwarts about having to leave them behind." Clare scratched Jasper on the head and ears. "As you can imagine that didn't go over well so we tried thinking of how to bring them all. I thought because of our letters I could only bring one. I've had Merry and Berry the longest but only just so. After I got them Doris and Lo had been trying to get someone to buy Maokai but no one wanted just an egg. I worked for them for a summer and they just gave him to me." Susan was watching and listening carefully her face shown her complete focus.

"That next year when it was closer to winter I found Jasper." Clare's eyes started to mist as she gently stroked a now snoozing Jasper. "His family was bad." She paused remembering. "He was just a tiny little pup then but they wanted him to be well trained right THEN. They were very upset when he chewed or messed in the house. I passed by their place often enough and when it got colder he just wanted to come inside." Susan now started tearing up and watched briefly the little black terrier sleep. "I passed by one evening to see this man kick him off the back steps and yell at him. Yell at him for wanting to come inside. I waited then, of course I couldn't just leave him. Despite Mrs. Moon being upset and feeling as though I should give him back, eventually Mr. Moon convinced her I could keep him." Clare sniffled a bit and rubbed Jasper's face softly. "The best part is I don't even think he remembers being there." Both girls grinned then and Susan placed her hand on the back of Clare's.

"Well I'm glad you got him."

"Yeah." Clare smiled, "He calls me mom you know. So does Merry and Berry but Lulu was different. She has a family she just chose to stay with me after I helped her. She fell from a tree see and I nursed her back to health."

Susan thought for a moment, "How'd you know. Animals don't talk anyhows."

Clare felt a twinge but knew Susan didn't mean any harm. "They do, talk that is." She trailed off looking down at her hands. Gears slowly turned in Susan's head as she tried to process what was said.

"I talk to them." Clare continued. "Some are not as intelligent as you know maybe owls or things like that but all animals can talk … just not many people can hear them or...listen… What is it?"

Clare eyed Susan carefully seeing her try her best to make sense of things.

"So ….ok. And you talk to them?" Susan asked slowly chewing on the words before saying them.

Clare nodded. She had a very serious look to her face yet still encouraging.

"And they talk….So you like speak dog and squirrel and..." Susan trailed off slowly coming to another conclusion. Clare quickly cut her off however and sort of laughed it off, "Well it's not quite like that I don't bark or anything. It was more like that when I was really little. And it's not like you know how we talk. Ha ha I knew a cat once I actually meowed to when we talked but you know that was when I was little." Clare digressed.

"Oh!" Susan gave a little head bob. She smiled and booped Lulu then gave her a little 'meow'. Inwardly Clare sighed, she had nearly forgotten how taboo snakes were and didn't want Susan to have any other feelings other than she liked them all. Slipping Jasper easily off her lap the girls gathered their things and made way back out to the dining hall.

Susan attempted to poke Clare again but then acted innocent as Clare caught her before hand. It was but a few short steps down the hall before the two had a full on poke war between them. Light but quick footfalls ahead got Clare's attention then she noticed Selene's figure down the hall a bit. Swapping a quick glance to Susan she picked up the pace and called out, "Selene? Selene wait up." Selene stopped then turned to see two girls walking up towards her so she tilted her head and smiled softly in welcome.

"Hey so uhm I saw about this morning uhm everything good?" Clare asked. Selene was obviously cleaned up now but Clare wanted to make sure she could help if so needed.

"Saw you rather in a hurry there at breakfast." Susan interjected, "I'm Susan by the way. Susan Bones."

Selene flushed then gave a small shrug. She gestured with her hands but stopped instead opted to give the most reassuring smile she could. Susan and Claire just looked between one another while Selene's face looked a bit strained at the failed attempt at communication. She lifted one hand, gesturing for them to wait as she dug out her wand. _Nice to meet you. I'm Connelly_ she wrote in fiery letters in response to Susan.

Susan's face shown silent awe at the spell and a smile cracked it's way across her face. Clare looked between Selene and the glowing words then back at her slightly confused. She gave a small crooked smile and laced her fingers together, "So yes? You're good?"

 _Yes. Sorry._ Selene again spelled into the air. _Thank you for asking._

Clare nodded and grinned bigger, "Well great then. We are headed to DADA class so see you laters?" She asked hopeful.

"Ooo yes you could join us any time you like." Beamed Susan.

At that moment a pale light haired boy was passing them in the hall. He was obviously another first year and wore slytherin robes like Selene, "Are you coming Connelly?" He asked strolling by without really waiting for an answer.

Selene repositioned her bag on her shoulder and smiled more genuinely at the two Hufflepuffs. She nodded and gave a small wave before turning and heading off towards her next class.

Defence Against the Dark Arts was to be another most practical course of study for them, to which Clare understood many students were most excited to take. The door to the classroom looked thick and ancient, it was swung inward and some of the class was already full of students. Susan and Clare opted into taking a seat almost near the back and quickly scrunched their faces.

"Ugh, what's that **smell**!" Susan asked fanning her face. Clare pointed to the various braids about the room hand covering her nose.

"I think… it's garlic?" She grimaced.

There was very little air moving through the classroom since the windows were shut. Looking closer at them the bright morning sun shone, but was muted slightly by hundreds of newspapers. Small figures and words moved about on the outstretched thin sheets of news that had been stuck here and there all over the windows. Susan gave a quizative look to which Clare shrugged and shook her head. A fire was lit near the back of the room behind where their professor's desk was and large ornate chandeliers hung on both sides of the room that looked like weathered iron or maybe pewter. Long wax stalactites hung from them some precariously close to looking as tho they would fall off at any time. There were a few animals in glass terrariums and cages as well as a giant sculpture. Trying to look more in detail at the sculpture Clare saw it wasn't man made, it was a skeleton. A dragon's skeleton! _Wow!_ The small room had steps leading down into it and then steps leading back up to the back where a tall, trembling man stood.

"H-hello s-s-students. Do come i-in." He greeted in a small voice. He clasped his hands together under his chin then motioned weakly for the last bit of students to take their seats.

"My n-name is Professor Q-Quirrell." He squeaked. A student coughed and his eyes darted to the open door. He loosened his collar from around his neck and continued, "There are a g-great many d-d-dangerous things out there my students. Heh heh heh." He laughed nervously. "A few in the very least you will hope-h-hopefully come to learn about in this class."

The professor seemed much to timid to be a teacher in the ways of fighting off magical baddies both creature and human alike. He continued muttering and stuttering his way through the first bit of class with his not so motivational speech. Most all witches and wizards started small he explained and how much smaller could they get than to start with bowtruckles. Clare had read about them in her magical beasts book as well as a few others and even though they were small bowtruckles could do damage in the right types of situations. Professor Quirrell just so happened to have a bowtruckle in one of his terrariums and offered for a student to volunteer to get him out and pass him about the class. Many of the students for sure were a bit wary of touching most anything magical when it came down to it and for good reason. Most had probably had parents to warn them of this danger or that danger and apparently that with hogwarts especially, things were not quite what they seemed.

Clare having had no such raising had found nearly every opportunity she could to dive head first into the magical world she had known for so very little. Clare got up after counting only a few seconds then strode with a purpose over to the terrarium, trying but not really succeeding in hiding her excitement. Bowtruckles the professor went on had a keen sense of the environment around them as well as the other living things occupying them. A bowtruckle would know immediately if someone meant to do them or their tree harm and would not let them near. Gently opening the glass top, Clare flattened her hand down the side of the glass and eased it slowly down watching the tiny creature carefully.

"Hello." She whispered barely audible. Taking a light breath she blew gently on the small bowtruckle and wiggled her fingers against the dirt and glass. She locked eyes with the tiny truckle and continued to ease her hand to it. "I'm not gonna hurt you." The little creature extended its twig like arms and legs, making quiet chirping noises. Clare gave tiny clicks back and picked it up. Unaware until now the class had been quiet watching to see if Clare could in fact get it out. Holding it easy like in her hands she turned and the class cheered in her success.

"W-w-well done. Y-yes." Professor Quirrell clapped into the palm of his hand and nodded his approval. Clare could tell now the little bowtruckle was a nephite and that 'she' was just a bit scared to be let go off as she wouldn't leave Clare's hand. So instead she walked about the room till everyone had seen the small creature. Quirrell's lecture was nearly done and Clare went to place it back into it's terrarium. Susan looked positively miserable once back at their table.

"I have an idea maybe that can help if you don't mind taking notes for me to borrow." Said Clare leaning over to Susan. In between bouts of rubbing her face Susan replied with anything just make the stink go away. Taking out a piece of paper and box of colored pencils Clare drew and colored all on the paper then folded it first once, then twice, and eventually it turned into an odd shaped honeycomb.

Susan leaned over Clare's shoulder giving it a weird look. "Really?" She asked scepticism heavy in her voice. Clare held up a finger, indicating her to wait then pulled on two of the corners. The paper shifted slightly then suddenly popped into the shape of a flower. Susan eyed Clare and she responded with a second finger implying she needed to wait again. Holding the paper flower just under the desk Clare circled her wand around the paper petals and whispered 'Odori floruma'. Light purple and blue mist drifted out of the end of her wand and rested on the paper then after tucking her wand away.

Clare set the flower on the desk with a grin. "Go ahead." She whispered, "Give it a whiff."

As she was told Susan leaned her face near the desk and took small sniff and to her surprise she no longer smelled the stench of garlic. Instead her nose was filled with the soft scents of flowers and her eyes lit up. "Amazing!" She squeed quietly grabbing Clare's arm and bouncing a little.

And just like that for the rest of the class they took turns fanning their faces with the paper flower and getting reprieve from the muggy, garlicy stench of the classroom.

"Right w-well that concludes the lesson for today." Professor Quirrell had turned and wrote something on the board. "You'll all have a g-good bit of reading to do." He started, his voice getting drowned out by students rustling their things hurriedly packing them away. "A-and you'll have a small quiz on Thursday oh.. oh dear." By now he had lost the entire class and when he waved them all for dismiss they made haste for the door out. Chairs scrapped and a cluster of sounds erupted as students clamored for the door all of which seemed to startle and unnerve the professor.

Handfuls of students grouped together and huddled around the stone windows gulping the air and trying to clear their lungs. Selene bumped into them again as classes rotated to the next period. The hall was busy yet stuffed as small groups of students huddled around the open breezeway, one of them was even hanging half out for some reason. She saw Clare and Susan in the group and walked over touching Clare's arm gently to get her attention then she lifted an eyebrow questioningly and gestured at the window then the group.

Susan fanned at her face taking large breaths of air and pointed with begrudged look back towards the classroom.

"Horrid." Was all she managed to puff out.

Clare nodded in agreement, "Smells like month old stale garlic bread in there." She blanched taking another large breath, "A touch warm to boot."

Rodger, another first year hufflepuff made a quip about how sissy they were all being even though he himself looked a little green behind the gills.

"I'm not real sure as to what sort of aromatics he's used to but I can think much better smelling things to hang literally everywhere." Clare fanned her robes out vigorously and mumbled about the stench leaking into her clothes.

Selene spared a quick glance at the room she would be in later that day. She hoped it wouldn't be so bad by the time she got there, but if it was as bad as they seemed to think, she definitely wasn't looking forward to it. Wand conveniently tucked in the bottom of her bag, Selene had no hope of getting to it easy. Schooling her features to look concerned she looked back to the girls and signed. She put one hand palm up then placed one on Clares forearm, hopefully they would understand her expression at least.

Susan had flipped her head upside down and was trying to shake as much garlic smell out of her hair as she could. Clare nodded a bit in response, "It's not like we're choking but…"

"Might as well have been." Complained Susan from under her hair.

Clare giggled and patted her on the back. "Oh!" Clare started, remembering something that helped them. Reaching into the very top of her pack she pulled out her small intricately folded flower. Selene considered it, her head tilted slightly as Clare handed it to her.

"Try that you can stick it on your robes if like or fan it every now and then maybe it might help." Said Clare. "Its wisteria one of my favorites."

Selene took the small flower carefully and raised it closer to her face to take a cautious sniff. It smelled lovely! She gave a rather large genuine smile of thanks then a hand on her arm surprised her and caused her to stiffen. It was just her friend, "Come on Connelly! I don't fancy listening to a lecture about tardiness from Professor McGonagall." The girl said, gently pulling on Selene's arm. Selene smiled again to the girls and waved the flower as she was gently pulled away. Clare waved and poked Susan in the rib causing her to jump up. Susan waved goodbye enthusiastically and retorted with a poke back at Clare.

Potions class started off with a dreadful quiz. Clare had done her reading and felt confident in her answers however the practical part after the quiz she felt much less confident about. The written part was worth more points but she fared horribly on chopping and slicing her ingredients. Oliver had taken her offer and now sat between herself and Susan. Once class picked up again he gave them pointers where he could. He had relaxed much better this class, to the point of getting points taken from both houses. He had flipped to a page and made a joke about this particular ingredient that got a rather good laugh out of Susan. Snape was quick to reprimand the group along with taking points from them. He threatened detention if another outburst occurred.

Clare frowned deeply. She wanted very much to like this class and no doubt would like listening and learning all she could but Professor Snape was making that very hard. It was only their second day and already she felt as if she had heard of enough of Snape's insults to her other classmates. They were given a massive amount of homework due Friday and a rather venomous warning that come weeks end if they fared as poorly then as they had today he had half a mind to save them all the misery and fail everyone.

Clare again broke off from the group once entering the dining hall and found her way to her dorm. She laid out on her bed and huffed, screaming into her pillow. Maokai lay curled up next to her letting her take out her frustrations. It was only when she received rather worried looks from her other pets did she feel the need to calm down a bit.

 **Momma?** Jasper asked timidly. The very top of his little black head peeked up from the foot of her bed. His black eyes looked up at her like deep water pools as he threatened to cry.

"Aww…baby I'm sorry." She motioned for him to come. He jumped up onto the bed then crawled to her tail tucked. She petted him softly then hugged him close. "I'm not mad at you dear." She said comforting him. He did not like for people to yell. Clare apologized and explained best she could there was a mean man picking on people and she just didn't like it. She promised not to let it bother her too bad from now on and spent the rest of her lunch playing with them all in her room.

Clare met back up with her group and went back down the hall, a few more doors over from their DADA class. History of Magic was their next class. The classroom was very ordinary which seemed like a trick what with everything magical inside the school. Mr. and Mrs. Moon had told her that a Professor Binns taught this class and he was a ghost. Clare enjoyed some of the other ghosts about the grounds and felt like having one for a teacher would be amazing. Taking a seat near the front Susan made a face, "Are you sure you want to sit up front… I hear this class is a dreadful bore?"

"Are you kidding? Regular history boring sure but magical history?" Clare's eyes took on a sparkel. "I bet all sorts of cool stuff happens." Susan shrugged mumbling something like nothing fun since Merlin. Right as class started a deep and rather bored sounding voice rose throughout the room. Suddenly as if out of thin air Professor Binns faded into existence causing Clare's mouth to lay open in awe. He didn't call roll, nor he didn't so much as give any acknowledgment they were there in the classroom. Instead he gave a dull briefing on the class, then began his lecture. The first thing he mentioned was a goblin rebellion which just so happend to head up right next door in Hogsmeade. His voice drolled on in an uninteresting manner and before long no one in the class was listening, some were even asleep. No one that is, except Clare, who watched and listened with wide eyed fascination. It was just like one of her old story books she used to would read when she was a little girl. Hanging on to every drab word, every uninflected tone Clare sat with baited breath waiting to hear about this goblin warrior or that witch or wizard that quelled an uprising here. She took notes every now and again on points like dates or names that might of been important and tabbed her pages where they coincided with the book. With a start Susan shot up from where she had leaned back in her chair, unaware she had fallen asleep. She looked around quickly and rubbed her stiff neck.

"Don't worry." Clare whispered, "He doesn't notice. Not like anyone else isn't sleeping or thinking about it." She scribbled another little note on a date he had said '1752- Great Britain,mismanaged, Minister for Magic, Albert Boot resigned and was replaced by Basil Flack.'

"Not to mention I raised my hand to ask about a particular event and he continued on as if I wasn't here. I took the note down extra just in case." Clare indicated where then turned her attention back to the professor.

"Ugh." Susan groaned, "Honestly you've been awake… coherent this whole time?" She sounded genuinely amazed then she shook her head, "How do you do it." All along the edges of Clare's note taking paper were tiny scribbles of goblins with swords or wands and other just as tiny images of pointy hat stick figures battling each other. Aside from her fun doodles and scribbles however were page after page of notes on the lecture, packed with dates and names enough to make even a ravenclaw's head spin.

"I doubt there'll be any real need for all of that ...don't you think?" Susan asked looking at Clare's notes. Professor Binns finally stopped talking and just as easily as he had faded in, he faded right back out. Clare started to pack her things but did so in an exaggerated manner to warn the other students class was over.

"I mean…. You're just being thorough right?" Concern taking a bit more of a role in Susan's voice. Clare shrugged and hefted her pack up and slide out from the desk. "Uh… maybe borrow those? Clare?" She squeaked following her out of the class.

Clare and the other first year puffs marched their way down to the green houses for their Herbology class. All the first years would have a full class together at least once in the week. They were met on the grounds by Slytherin then were followed shortly by Ravenclaw and lastly Gryffindor. Clare attempted to greet each house but most everyone seemed content to stick to their own groups especially once Slytherin and Gryffindor got in close proximity.

The greenhouses were large some were simple and thin. Some where made of wood while others of glass all lining the east side progressively becoming thicker and sturdier the more to the west they went. Sharp trills mingled with deep growls came from within some of the houses, and smells! Merlin there were so many smells! Professor Sprout their head of house waddled out to greet them swathed in thick linens smudged and stained to no recognizable degree.

"Hello darlings! Good to see you all again, well, well fed?" She inquired then stood up straighter adding maybe another inch or two to her height. "Good let's get started!"

She ushered them into one of the lightly built greenhouses which was notably warmer and wetter once inside. She pointed over to the far side and told them to grab a pair of gloves and aprons and various other garments then had them gather round to listen to instructions. They all listened dutifully and nodded the affirmative whenever she asked. Growing, sewing, trimming, keeping she stated was risky business but only if you took the risks. Gear and protective wear was always, always, always a must and she indeed repeated it three times every time. Mush and fuss out of the way they paired off easy enough and began to diagram things they saw, smelt, and felt of. Even though it was warmer than could be pleasant and muggy enough for dew to form on most everything not a one student complained. Clare found herself wiping her face frequently with her arms which mussed and flattened her hair here and there while small curls clung to the sides of her face. Professor Sprout rattled off a few questions about this or that plant and what they did or didn't do and whenever someone answered correctly she praised them considerably. Professor Sprout gave off the air of a very experienced mother, often snatching a student's hand away from something harmful one moment and then be quick to waggle a finger or give a disapproving look when needed. Here in the greenhouses nothing seemed to escape her view nor did a question arise she couldn't help with.

That was until a boy by the name of Crabbe got injured by a thorny type plant. Large thorns had stuck in his palm causing him to wail loudly. Some in the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw ranks gave a snicker while a few others had whispered 'Ew look at how they are all sticking out' or 'Whoa that's a lot of blood'. She sent him off with a boy named Goyle to the nurse but that was the only hitch. Their day's lesson was to pick three plants and diagram them as well as for after class their homework was a 13 inch essay about those very three. Clare made a group with Susan and Justin they chose wormwood, stinging nettle, and bouncing bulb was the plants they had to write about. At the end of herbology Sprout bid them all goodbye and they made the trek back up to the castle. Clare grinned and giggled the whole time poking Susan and her housemates, "One more class then flying." She sang at them. "One more class then flying!"

Charms class flew by with Clare trying very hard to pay attention. Charms was a fun class and she liked Professor Flitwick enough however sitting through a lecture and quiz was downright unnerving when all she could think about was flying lessons. Throughout their practicing incantations and focusing lessons Clare caught herself throwing wistful glances out the windows. The air was crisp and the sky bright, truly it had no business looking like such a lovely day. The professor moved about the room checking wand movements praising and giving advice where needed. More light reading was given and the students warned to study hard for their written test on the spell that would be the next day. In a flurry Clare gathered her things and made way out of the class and halls to outside on the practice fields. She had incited the whole lot of first years to the point they managed to make it to the grounds before their professor or the ravenclaw first years.

"Well don't dottle about then take your brooms just there and place them on the ground next to you." Instructed Madam Hooch. She had her hands fisted and resting on either side of her hips.

When she spoke it was short, precise, and demanding, along with her keen piercing gaze that could rival even McGonagall's. Her eyes were as golden as the sun and were a peculiar shape.

Doing as they were told each student found their brooms and formed up placing their brooms on the ground at their feet. Clare exchanged looks between her friends Susan and Oliver who stood on either side of her.

"Exciting no?" She exclaimed whispering. Susan did her best to match her friend's enthusiasm while Oliver gave a half grin. He was not as excited about being on a broom himself but was more than willing to give anything a go at least once.

"Right, now. Pay attention." The professor's voice carried clearly into the yard. "We will first be learning how to command then mount our brooms. Nothing more am I clear?" The first years all nodded the affirmative then she continued, "You must mean it. Hold you hand over the broom like so. You must feel it. Be forceful, command the broom 'UP' on my mark. Ready? Begin." And with the sharp retort of her whistle each student held their hands up and over the brooms and attempted to make them rise.

Giddy with too much excitement when Clare commanded her broom flew up to her hand then past it nearly knocking her upside the head. She giggled nervously when Madam Hooch gave her a piercing gaze then she adjusted herself and tried again much calmer this time. Susan and many others were managing to wiggle their brooms about and were getting frustrated. Oliver too already not too keen about being up in the air found his voice raising trying to force his broom up into his hand. For a brief moment Clare stilled herself, sighed then looked down at her broom. With a stern look and meaningful force she commanded 'up' to her broom and with ease it shot up and met her hand.

"That's more like it there you go O'Hare well done." Madam Hooch congratulated then encouraged the rest to do the same. Before too long even Oliver had his broom up then they waited for further instructions.

"The proper way to mount ones broom is thusly-" Madam Hooch began. Clare once again stopped listening much too caught up in ready to fly to pay attention. The sun was bright and warm despite the coolness of the season, and the wind was only slightly breezy, the day couldn't have been more perfect for flying. Eagerly waiting the command to mount her broom Clare bounced in place, broom vibrating in her hand.

"Again on my mark. Ready? Begin." Madam Hooch blew her whistle once more and they began their attempt to mount their brooms. This broom handle was thick, much larger than the one she used at the Moons'. Gripping it tight Clare leaned ever so slightly on her broom and it gave with her weight then she swung a leg over and leaned forward. It was a practiced ease she had come to know after almost a year of flying around the orchards. Leaning more towards the nose, she dipped her height back down to where her feet could touch the ground then leaned back in a rather relaxed manner till the next step. Madam Hooch had cocked her head to the side and looked both pleased and curiously amused, "Well done indeed O'Hare two points for Hufflepuff." She gave a few brisk claps of approval and moved to one of the first year Ravenclaws who could not get their broom down to the height to mount it. Susan took her third wobbly attempt and mounted her broom but kept her eyes fixed to a spot on the ground. A few others followed suit with Roger Malone being one of the first few after Clare to get onto his broom.

"S'not so bad." He chimed in, "It's real easy like." He leaned back on his broom and took a lazy one handed grip and went to elbow Wayne but instead skirted his broom over to him knocking them both off.

"Now now that's not the way." Chided the professor picking both boys up and dusting them off. Using the long flaps of her sleeves she batted Roger over the head once and ushered him back to where his broom lay on the ground. He turned a bit red to which the girls giggled at him and Wayne gave him a punch to the arm.

Lastly was Oliver who had mounted his broom again finding it was the keeping on it part that was most difficult. Before too long Madam Hooch circled the group and nodded her head in approval, she then stood in the middle of them all and gave one final instruction.

"Be aware, once airborne your broom will become much more dangerous." She gave a sideways glance about the group. "Keep your balance steady and your grip tight. No one, and I do mean no one, is to take their brooms above 10 feet am I clear?"

"Yes Madam Hooch." They replied.

"Good. Take it slow and do watch where you fly, these brooms have been here for years I will not have you crashing into each other and damaging them. On my mark! Ready? Go!" Again she signaled with a sharp retort of her whistle and they were off.

Taking Madam Hooch's advice and not wanting to be rammed by someone not knowing what they were doing Clare leaned back pulling the nose of her broom up and with grace she glided backwards away from the group. It was like on cue two students had leaned forward in front of where Clare had been and they collided with each other. Laughter and struggle alike sounded from the group as Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff took turns careening towards each other or zooming off in the wrong direction. Just like at the orchards Clare leaned in on her broom and took off, flying close to the ground. She raced about the yard teeth showing in a full on smile tasting the air as it whipped about her.

 **Fassster** Maokai goaded tightening his coils about her waist and shoulders.

Just then someone cut across in front of Clare and veered off to the left missing her by just a few inches. It was Roger who had turned to give her a smug grin, "Make a bet you can't catch me!" He called.

Clare gave him a quick dirty look then shot after him. He gave a start and his eyes went big before he sped off trying to keep her in his wake. A few feet closer they raced about the yard, whizzing this way and that, over to this wall then the next with Clare ever gaining. Some of the other students whooped and hollered while the two raced before Madam Hooch blew her whistle sharp and shrill.

"That's enough of that bring it back in!" She demanded. "Practice flight only! This isn't quidditch, I've half a mind to ground both of you for a month!" Madam Hooch wasn't pleased at all and warned them not go racing off like that again. Clare glided over to where a group of girls had settled to which they cheered her for her great flying.

"It's theses old brooms." They heard Roger saying, "Would have smoked her on my broom back home. Of course we can't bring ours." He continued. The small group of boys nodded agreeing with 'sure' and 'of course'. Clare eyed him from where their group floated. She pulled the lid down on her eye and stuck her tongue out at him.

She spent the last bit of class congratulating Oliver on how well he did as well as flying by Susan every chance she got to poke her in the side then zoom away giggling. Madam Hooch ended the lesson by letting them know on the weekends they could practice all they wanted to after they passed a flying test at the end of the month. It would give peace of mind to the teachers and if failed there were more than plenty of opportunities to retake it as the year went on. In a daze they all went to dinner which was spent by many first years boasting this or that about how well class went to older years. Justin Finch-Fletchly had sat on the other side of their house table and gave special congratulations to Clare.

"I don't think I've seen anybody learn to fly that fast." He said beaming. "Maybe you'll make hufflepuff's quidditch team. Not maybe for sure!"

Clare blushed a bit, "Aww thanks Justin. But really I've been flying for awhile."

"It really isn't so bad once you get the hang of it." Said Susan taking a long drink from her goblet, "Although I doubt I'll ever go as fast as you."

Cedrick and others from the hufflepuff team asked further about how their lessons went and agreed that perhaps after their tests they would stop in to check on how well the first years would practice.

"So you're a natural then." Said Fred. The sudden appearance of the Twins made Clare spew some of her drink in surprise. Susan gave a laugh and snort but quickly covered her mouth at the snort and turned red.

"A real flying ace then mate?" Asked George.

"I don't know about an Ace persay." Clare started.

Setting her goblet down Susan drawled, "Oh pleeaaaase." She rolled her eyes, "You would have totally caught Roger if Madam Hooch hadn't of stopped you two. Old broom my foot." She finished mumbling to herself.

"Oi what's this then?" Roger had heard his name from across the table. "You saying I can't outfly a _girl_?" He had a bit of a puffed up chest seeming to take offense to the supposed threat, after all he couldn't be showed up at the dinner table. "I'll fly circles around you O'Hare." He ran a hand through his hair. Maybe he thought that made him look more cool in the current situation personally Clare thought he was silly.

"Don't be ridiculous." Susan scoffed, "You tell him Clare."

Clare looking a bit sheepish spoke a little down to her plate, "Well I don't have to tell him anything." A little pink came to her cheeks and she pulled a lock of her hair down to twist on it softly. The small group of boys gave a laugh while Justin turned to her and shrugged.

"I think you can outfly him." He said nodding in agreement with Susan.

"Of course she can." Susan added holding her head high.

"I don't think you have to worry about him much. It's that Potter you need to watch for." Said Fred getting up to leave.

"Yeah our champ Harry has his flying lessons tomorrow." Added George, the two gave a light pat to Clare on the back and turned to take their seats at the gryffindor table, "Wonder if the 'Boy Who Lived' will make a fame to flying too ey?"

"The Wonder Boy!"

"Ha ha yeah Freddy. 'The WONDER Boy'!" They sat at their table then and joked at Harry, who tried ducking more into the table to hide, saying he was 'the wondrous wonder boy' and the 'wonder boy magnificent'.

Susan soon started up a conversation about how long their first assignment was in herbology to which Clare gave a sigh, happy to be out of the attention. A dark brown fluffy owl came swooping down to their table and nestled itself on the edge. Trying but failing to carefully walk across the table the poor thing knocked over a few goblets and stepped on a plate or two before finally hopping over to Clare. It dropped a small scruffy looking letter down for her and screeched in goodbye.

"Oh uh thank you." She said before he flew away. Using this as an excuse she left the table food in hand and invited Susan to come with her when she was finished.

Opening the letter in the quiet of her room Clare saw it was from Hagrid. He invited her and all her friends down to the hut this saturday for a bit of tea if of course her studies permitted. She wrote a short reply at her desk saying how she'd love to come and have an excuse to bring her pets out for a visit. She quickly folded and sealed it then in her stealthy manner hide everyone inside her robes then headed out. Outside near the shrubbery Clare set Merry and Berry down while Lulu scurried out from her sleeves. She set her purse down behind the foliage which held a curled up Maokai.

"Just stay here for a bit. I'm going to mail this and be right back ok?" She took her robes off, for extra measure laid it over her purse covering it and Jasper laid over the flap keeping it closed.

She ran off down the hill and followed the wethered path leading back up to the owlery and quickly sent an owl. A rather ruffled and scrawny tawny owl wasn't put out and agreed to take the letter to Hagrid which Clare thanked and petted generously.

Susan had met her out at the yard and also seemed to have brought friends. _Uh oh_ Clare thought to herself with a slight frown. She quickly got rid of it however and smiled at the group made up of Justin, Wayne, and Hanna. Clare mentioned she was headed to the side of the lake if they wanted to come to which they agreed. She took the time to go back to the bushes and let everyone know there was a slight change in plan to which unfortunately Maokai would have to stay in the bag. The small gathering spent a nice time playing by the lake with each other and Clares pets. No real drama or questions arose with them although Hanna seemed jealous of Clare and came across a little snobbish. Things wound down and they headed back to their house where many had gathered here and there for studying or lazing about on pillows and couches. Clare smuggled her pets back to her room but agreed to stay out in the common with Susan and Justin for a bit of studying together. The girls compared drawings of plants and had a good laugh at Justin's drawings then helped one another complete the task of the 13 inch essay. Night had fallen and everyone said their good nights. Trying to fit in a little extra studying and homework, Clare had laid her books and parchment out all over her bed. Maokai rested atop her pillow in a ball quietly watching her til the light in the room had dimmed. Yawning Clare changed and pulled on her jammies then put out the dying candle light and climbed into bed. Maokai hardly bothered to shift away and Clare gave a small frown then booped him on the snoot. He curled into himself more, Clare could tell he was pouting.

 **Hey...what's the matter?** Taking him by the tail she started to carefully unwind him. He gave a loud huff through his nose and reluctantly came unknotted. Slipping him half way under the quilt she pulled on his long back attempting to pull him closer.

He turned to face her directly, nose a few inches from her face. **I do not like hiding.** He held her gaze which made her frown more.

 **Maokai** she started **Remember us talking back at the Moons' place? There was lots of room for you to slither around in and all we couldn't do was talk in front of them, right?** He responded flicking his tongue at her. **It's just different here. Susan knows about you and seems to be ok with you but it's just not the thing everyone needs to know. Hanna seemed even put out that I had as many pets as I did.**

 **I am fierce** he said pouting more laying his head down on the pillow. **Not ssscared of girl.** Clare sighed snuggling up close to him stroking his head between his eyes. Dim starlight shown on his scales painting him in the thinnest of silver outlines where the white of his scales were.

 **Well I am. Not scared of her or anybody really but scared they'll tell me you have to go away. I'm not sure why people are only partial to fuzzy creatures or what they consider 'cute and cuddly' you're plenty cuddly** Clare booped his snoot attempting a smile. She got teary eyed and sniffed **What if they don't like you huh? And send you home or worse? What am I supposed to do then? I don't want anybody taking you or Jasper or any of you away from me. I don't like having to hide you all the time either or keep you stuffed in a purse all day it just...has to be that way sometimes. I'll do my best to keep you from having to be cooped up I promise.** Clare rubbed her face against the smooth scales of Maokai's face. **So yes I am scared... please don't be upset with me** small little tears formed in her eyes and finally Maokai slid under the covers and lay over her face laying on hers.

 **No ssscare. I will be in pocket or robess or anywhere to sssstay with you.**

 **I'll make sure we all get outside time and who knows maybe with the right people around you can be out more, ok?**

He curled his body around her arm and waist then rubbed and burrowed his face into her hair. **Goodnight** she whispered pulling the quilt up to her chin.


	5. Chapter 5

****DISCLAIMER:**** **Any recognizable works in this story is obviously not owned by me but the great J.K herself. I only own Clare O'Hare and maybe her marriage to Neville...sorry Hannah...not sorry Hannah.**

 **Chapter 5**

Morning had come to find Susan knocking loudly on Clare's door.

"Clare? Clare wake up it's Susan. Open the door!"

Half drunk with sleep Clare got up and unlocked the door then shuffled back to bed. Susan knocked again causing Clare to grunt, "S'pnn!"

"Oh." Susan pushed the door open then entered, closing it shut behind her. Clare lay snuggled back under her quilt. The only indication that the body was her's and not a mass of pets was the poof of hair sticking out from the edge of the blanket.

"Clare wake up people are leaving for classes." Susan crawled up onto the bed and bounced a little shaking it.

"Nnn." Clare protested but otherwise didn't move.

"No! Wake. Up." Susan crawled closer and tugged at the covers then found a smaller pillow. "Wake uuuuuuuup!" She cried batting Clare over the head.

"Nnn- stop ...Maokai." Clare grumbled sitting up with a sway, eyes still not cracking open. She peeled him from around her neck where he had taken to clinging tightly to because Susan had startled him.

Susan smiled weakly in apology to him then went back to whacking Clare with her pillow. "Honestly wake. Up! Do you know how long I was standing outside your door? You're going to be late to class!" Susan jumped down from off the bed and riffled through Clare's drawers looking for their uniform.

"Class?" Clare mumbled rubbing her eye.

"Yes! Class! Here in a magic castle ringing any bells?" Susan had started tossing clothes onto the bed then moved to gather up books to put in her bag.

A large halo of hair engulfed Clare's face as she stretched and yawned. Jasper had managed to get on top of the bed as well and took to licking her face.

"Breakfast." Said Clare working through morning fog.

"You missed it." Susan replied. "I mean maybe there might be some left but I doubt it."

Something connected and finally the gears started to turn. Clare's eyes went big as she sat frozen for a moment. _Missed breakfast...classes. CLASSES!_ Clare jumped up then hastily felt for her wand under her covers and pillows. She found it and tucked it into a robe pocket then zoomed around the room getting ready. Throwing on the clothes Susan laid out for her she grabbed her satchel and said her goodbyes before slipping Maokai back under her robe. Susan pointed to her mane and suggested she brush it to which Clare shook her head violently.

"You can't brush this. I normally do it in the bathroom but there's no time now." Instead she grabbed two hair ties and did her best to make two small buns. Were they messy? Yes. Still poofy? Of course. They might of been lopsided too but that was all that could be done so the girls headed out to class. There was a spot breakfast left as they hurried out so Clare grabbed a bite of egg here, a sausage there, and a piece of toast before they managed to make it out of the hall.

Clare frowned a bit when they managed to just make it to transfiguration. Her seat up front was taken up by Leanne and Wayne. She and Susan sat in the back and Clare frowned again as the table closest to them had Justin and Rodger occupying it. Justin she didn't mind but Roger pestered her all class making it hard to pay attention. A quiz was handed out and everyone focused appropriately although Pansy found it hard to lay her quill down once the quiz was finished gaining her some chastisement from the professor. Throughout McGonagall's lecture and homework assignments Roger had turned to Clare and questioned her about borrowing her notes or copying her homework since she was doing so well. Her paper was slightly longer than the others' had been and very well written, which had earned her a few extra points and praise from McGonagall. Even so their next class on Thursday would be a practical on casting of the spell to be followed up on Monday for the grade. McGonagall gave them a second assignment of picking any other object in the room to write a smaller essay on since there had been some students still having a hard time describing similarities and differences.

Clare made her way over as the students dispersed, "Professor would you like me to give a more detailed description of my item? Or should I re pick altogether?"

McGonagall gave a slight smile, "My dear I think you should pick an item that is completely the opposite of your first object." With a hand at her back McGonagall lead Clare into the fray of students then turned to address someone else.

Clare wandered semi-aimlessly about the room lost in thought. _Maybe that jar there? I could turn the contents into… pickles? In liquid that's probably briney? No I'd have no way of knowing that… Maybe this?_ Clare moved from her mystery jar to another item but then shook her head. _Maybe I should pick something familiar, that bird perch was recognizable and easy enough._ Her mind whirled as she looked through many different magical curios. The professor spoke over the mummer of students more about the spell itself, its wand movements, and even demonstrated again its enunciation and how to cast it. Clare was so focused on finding her item she barely listened and hadn't noticed she wandered close to where a group of Slytherins had huddled together. It was a group of girls all sort of orbiting one in the middle. Truly Clare only recognized it as a hindrance to her looking about the room but did her best to push politely by. _Ah! A globe!_ Clare grinned excitedly and plucked the globe from a desk top. One of the girls had said something to Clare as she passed but she only responded with an 'uh-huh' as she hurried back to her desk. She wrote as quickly as she could before class was up so she wouldn't lose her train of thought once homework time came around.

Next class held a surprise as she had suspected. Hufflepuff would share a class with Gryffindor. Again they paired up and even made and semi un-official group with Justin, Susan, and Clare with Lily and Lavender. Lavender had managed to keep their group broke up for most of the class which was technically fine since they weren't really supposed to have large groups. For a short while Clare noticed they were copying the same plant as Harry so she whispered a friendly 'hello'. She flipped her paper over to show her not so good handy work but Harry just shrugged and pointed to Ron's paper which at the most had a dirt smudge and half a sentence on it. They shared a giggle and were interrupted by Hermione fussing to Neville about his notes or something. She basically drug him to Professor Sprout and made him ask some sort of question.

"Blimey." Ron bemoaned under his breath rolling his eyes. He sort of tugged at Harry so they would slip out from Hermione's radar and Harry gave a quick wave goodbye.

Justin had made a few spectacular drawing of flowers Professor Sprout gave particular praise on. This of course started up a round 'name that plant'. The person to answer would get a point earned if they answered fast enough and praise from the professor. Roger had turned it into winning and losing to which the loser would get pelted with a clod of dirt. Most of the girls darted about the muggy greenhouse squealing not wanted to get dirty even though Professor Sprout gave a hearty laugh saying a bit of dirt was good for you. It wasn't until Roger had pelted Seamus and Ron did an all out dirt fight start. Soon laughter roared in the tiny greenhouse with dirt clods flying everywhere. One had been muddy and hit Neville right square in the chest.

"Aw really?" He protested semi-distraught.

"Come now Longbottom it's just a spot of mud. Seamus you put that down right now! Hannah that's a rock dear let's not throw those. Roger-" Professor Sprout had stopped short of what was presumably going to get him to cease his shenanigans. A clod of dirt however, had smacked her right in the face. A piece of greenage still hung to the blackened bit and even swayed slightly. Most everyone stood quiet, still, and wide eyed waiting for points to be deducted or some version of punishment to follow.

"Roger." Professor Sprout smudged the bit of dirt off her face and cupped it in her hand. "That is quiet enough of that." She stated calmly and reached out to grab him. Instead she turned her hand up and patted him softly on the head taking time to pat the soft dirt onto his hair. "Anyone agree? That that's quite enough fun. For. Now?" Everyone snickered in agreement and finally the last bit of class was had. She waved them all goodbye and bid they have a good lunch as the lot marched hot and dirty back up to the castle.

Again lunch was shared with the older years pointing and laughing at the first years and demanding they explain what looked like they had had obvious fun with their head of house. A pair of older girls named Maxine and Heidi poked the even more poofy balls that had become Clare's buns and had a good laugh at the hot mess of it all. Some of her curls had matted together with dirt and sweat and somehow she managed to have a twig in one of the buns which Susan promptly fished out. Clare laughed along agreeing one of the ways to know she had fun was to look at how messy her hair would get.

Taking a short lunch again Clare excused herself and hurried to the common room. She took a moment to feed and play with everyone, of course letting Jasper sniff at all the new smells, then hurried for the bathrooms. She didn't want to be late to class but also felt a little self conscious about her looks. She washed her face and hands vigorously with soap and water. Next were her robes which she dabbed, blotted, and scrubbed to remove dirt or any other questionables. Lastly she ever so carefully took out her buns. With the help of some water she actually managed to pull loose some of the knots. After examining the lot she gave a defeated shrug then simply tousled her hair about to get rid of any debris. She looked at her reflection and tilted her head _Meh I've seen worse._ Quickly she threw her hair back into its messy buns, grabbed her robes, and headed back out to the dining hall. She just caught up to the usual group as they headed for the stairs. The girls hurried up the corridors to the third floor. Satchels jostled about as Clare hastily fixed her tie while Susan babbled on about how lucky it was to have Clare to make more nice smelling flowers.

"OOOO this time make a Gardenia or maybe Lilac?" Susan let her thoughts trail off.

Clare felt a hand pull her back just as she had straightened her tie. She would have squeaked or something if Maokai hadn't already tightened about her neck in surprise.

"Maybe a beautiful….rose?" Susan came to a confused stop just now noticing she stood alone in the hallway. She tilted her head slightly and pointed back the way they had came then front ways to the class.

Clare soon found herself drug back down the hallway to the side and before she could ask noticed the bathrooms.

Selene had stood her next to one of the mirrors from which their reflections and sinks behind them could be seen.

"Why have you kidnapped me to the bathrooms?" Clare started. She also realized they had completely left Susan behind. Clare called loudly, her voice echoing in the long bathroom "Susan!"

Selene then procured a brush and gestured if she might could brush the mess that was Clare's hair.

"Oh uh haha no that's not going to do anything but get stuck." Said Clare gaving a nervous laugh.

Susan popped in beaming when she saw the two and waved just as casual as ever to Selene, "There you are. I wondered where you went."

"I didn't go anywhere I was kidnapped." Clare eye'd the brush. It had hundreds of soft bristles of a light cream color set in a wooden handle. She felt her stomach turn imagining the many knots and tangles it would pull and or get stuck in.

"Ooo goodie a make-over!" Susan clapped and started musing over Clare's robes. "I have some cute ribbon in here somewhere!" She exclaimed and began digging into her satchel.

Selene smiled patiently and shook her head slightly. She set the brush down and gestured for Clare to pull her hair down out of the bun.

Clare sighed heavy and attempted to wrench the hair tie out as it had now gotten semi-stuck itself. "I promise -ow- it's going to get stuck." She pulled loose the second tie and with it a few strands of her curly hair. She rubbed her head tenderly and looked at her reflection. Although now her hair was free it surprising had hardly moved from the form it was in before. The sight made Susan pick at the odd ended curls and giggle.

"Let's just get this over with. We'll be late to class." Clare's voice was shaky and she could feel her knees wobble. She shut her eyes tight and braced herself for the tug fest that would soon be on her head.

Selene grimaced slightly then turned Clare to face the mirror. She attempted to run her fingers through her hair but they snagged almost immediately. Selene took to just grabbing a handful of hair and started right at the scalp. Clare tensed up and scrunched her eyes shut.

"Are you gonna do it or what?" Clare asked, her face still scrunched up and eyes shut tight. The sound of Susan squealing in delight made Clare ever so slightly open one eye. In the mirror her reflection waited in the same pain anticipating pose she held but as Selene continued to brush she also noted sections of hair that had obviously been brushed and now hung in long semi-uniform curls. The dirt and debris had been removed to be replaced by a sweet flowery scent.

"What kind of brush is that." Clare asked staring dumbfounded at her hairs reflection.

"Oooo I think green would be perfect! It matches your eyes." Susan interrupted holding out four or five ribbons of green. "Or blue? I know PINK is perfect!"

"If you put pink in my hair I'll let Jasper pee on your pillow." Clare gave a harsh look to Susan though not quite an 'I'm evil and will kill you in your sleep' sort of look. No letting Jasper pee on her pillow was good enough.

"Shesssssssshh fine." Susan said but reluctantly stashed her ribbons. She pulled out a black and gold set. "Use these they match our house!"

About halfway Selene paused and showed the back of the brush it read _Elegant's Elegance_ on the handle. Susan took over after the brushing to take time to add in the braids while Selene straightened Clare's robes, brushing them smooth before stepping back and nodding in approval.

Clare turned her head this way and that looking at the smooth curls. "Uhm thank you… Never had a brush to actually…. Do that before." Clare said thanking Selene but still not sure if she believed what she saw or not. Susan took a section of hair and tied it with a black ribbon. Braiding down she added more ribbon and hair til at last she finished leaving Clare with two large braids. They had black and gold ribbon laced in and were tied in smart little black and gold knots. A few of her more unruly curls snaked their way out of submission around the edges but other than that everything looked perfect.

Susan beamed at her handy work with slight pink coming to her cheeks.

Overall everyone seemed amazed and pleased with the new look. With a nod Selene turned to Susan and smirked at her then shifted her bag. She left out the bathroom without any other acknowledgment.

DADA went by in a rather dull manner. Professor Quirrell assigned them many chapters to read for homework and told them about it's follow up quiz on Thursday. Susan's choice of **finally** picking a rose as the flower they would use in class was in fact the most eventful thing that happened in class. Charms had come and gone in the same manner. Their quiz had ended early and earned them all praise from the professor who thought, at this rate they might come to correctly cast the spell ahead of schedule.

For their last class Hufflepuff had a study hall with Ravenclaw headed by Professor Sprout. Housemates mingled with each other and formed their own clicks. Clare found herself in a group with Susan and Justin from her house as well as Oliver, Sue Li, and Padma Patil. And even though she liked her group, Clare soon found herself hiding under a book fort fast asleep. It wasn't long before the bustling of students filing into the hall for dinner woke her however as did a light slap on her back from her houses prefect.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty." He said jokingly taking his seat. She greeted everyone with a yawn and a stretch. The topic of conversation today was dominated by quidditch and to Clare's surprise Harry Potter. He seemed to have gotten himself into quite the bit of trouble when he had his first flight lesson. Rumors abounded at what he had or hadn't done and whether or not he might get expelled.

"Well I got fussed at too. Maybe you know, Madam Hooch is just really strict." She commented. Soon food appeared in all its many plates, bowls, and platters. When everyone had piled their plates Cedrick picked the conversation back up.

"That would be about right but the last anyones seen of Potter, Professor McGonagall had him and hurried him off the field."

"I say that's a sure sign he's done for." Said Stebbins before stuffing more food into his mouth.

Susan and Clare found themselves squished together as Fred and George elbowed and bunched in on either side of them making the girls giggle.

"So you're hearing about the latest gossip about our newest star." Started Fred with a playful light to his eyes.

"You mean about how he's toast and anywhere from getting detention or being sent home?" Clare asked grunting through the pressure.

"What? No so listen right, our Harry showed that tosser Malfoy what's what." Said George.

"Didn't he though? AND it was only his first flying lesson." Added Fred the tone of ever amazement.

Susan elbowed back and grinned, "What are you two on about?"

"Honestly you Hufflepuffs." Fred said shaking his head in shame.

"You'd think they lived under a kitchen or something." Finished George. The two exchanged glances then started in on the juicy bits taking over each others sentences.

"Harry-"

"The Harry."

"Had his very first ever flying lesson just today."

"And thoroughly walloped Malfoy."

"See he's been boasting how splendid he is on a broom." Fred said leaning in.

"Spectacular." Chimed George.

"Spectacular." Said Fred rolling his eyes.

"Thinks he's a slick git." They both agreed.

"Straight up swiped Neville's remembrall." Said Jordan sliding into the space in front of them. "Thought he was going to have a go at Potter for a moment but then what does he do?"

"He throws it of course!" Exclaimed Fred.

"Right across the yard." Added George.

"And like a rocket SSHHOOMM Harry's off after it." Jordan motioned with his hands for emphasis. He lowered his voice and leaned in, "I even hear McGonagall is going to make him seeker for the gryffindor team."

Clare's eyes went big, "Whaaaat?" She gasped. "Seeker!"

"That's right so no pressure. It's not like he'll give gryffindor a HUGE lead or anything." Said Fred placing a hand on her shoulder.

"All you have to do is you know, out do the Boy Who Lived and I'm sure you'll make the Puffs team." Said George patting her on the back sympathetic like. Clare's mouth just hung open and she repeated 'what'.

"Bugger off you two." Hollard Stebbins from down the table. "Hufflepuff's made of their own stuff. Don't need no Harry Potter to be great." He said tossing a muffin at one of the twins. They dodged and laughed tossing the muffin between each other before pegging Jordan with it. They started digging in when Clare asked why Malfoy had taken Neville's remembrall anyway.

"Aw, that's just a Malfoy thing to do." Said Jordan shrugging it off.

"He's a real chip off the ol' block from daddy that Draco." Said Fred.

"Neville got one of those wonky brooms and fell off, lost it then." Added George.

"Madam Hooch took him to the infirmary though so he's fine." Finished Jordan.

"What do you mean wonky. Didn't know what he was doing?" Clare asked confused.

"Not everyone is a great flyer." Said Susan, her face giving a small grimace remembering her own flight.

"Not as good as you anyway." Lily had spotted them from the other table and moved to take a new seat with Clare and her friends. Lavender was with her and made a sort of gross face then busied herself with talking to anyone else at the table.

"Hey that's right you guys already had your first lesson?" Jordan spoke up, interested. "How'd it go?"

"Well Clare definitely passes with 'flying colors'." Said Susan elbowing her friend.

"Well I did ok." Clare said sheepily.

"Ha! More than ok." Said Lily giving her a wink. She raised her voice enough for the older years down the table to hear, "She zooms about our orchard all day back home. Apples fall of by the dozens but they never touch ground."

"Spectacular." Smiled Jordan nodding his head causing Clare to blush a little.

"'Spectacular'." Mocked the twins.

"She'll have more chances to fly." Said Cedrick from down the table, "I'm sure she'll even make the team….eventually."

Clare mumbled a thanks to everyone and played in her food before elbowing Fred next to her, or was it George?

Sneaking her pets out again Clare made her way down to the lake. Lily brought Lavender with her which made Clare roll her eyes. Susan and Lily were alright with her pets but she would not let Lavender keep Maokai hidden. Merry, Berry, Lulu, and Jasper ran up and down the banks while everyone chatted.

"I will say this." Lavender started. "I'm glad you cleaned up from herbology. Your hair looks positively lovely even for you." Clare scrunched her face but chose not to take offense. "I heard someone took to saying hurtful things about you."

"Well we all walked out very dirty." Lily said, "Besides who said anything not one of us?"

"No...it's just something I heard." Lavender picked at the grass, "Something about her dirty face and overall appearance...something about being a mudbl-"

"Lavender!" Lily gasped joined in with a shocked face from Susan.

"I'm not saying it! I just mean that's what I heard!" Lavender leaned back and cupped her knee and placed a hand over her breast, "I would never say something that mean!"

Clare rolled her eyes again. _Yeah right._

Susan had a strained look on her face as she tapped her chin, "Could it have been that girl… in transfiguration?"

"What girl?" Clare asked.

"She was with Selene…. Well not **with** her with her but a Slytherin too." Susan gestured with her hands, "Kinda long of hair like this dark, you know like this." She tilted her head high into the air.

"Her?" Lily asked pointing across the way. Sure enough a first year Slytherin was walking down the hill in a not too pleased mood, towing a few people in her wake. "Well I'm sure your new dew is to blame for that!" Lily smiled petting at Clare's braids. Clare gave a small smile and mumbled a light maybe.

Susan gave a happy squeal again, "I know isn't it pretty!"

The girls fussed over hair for about as long as Clare could stand and finally Maokai came slithering out from a lazy nap.

"Oh eww!" Lavender exclaimed then quickly hushed her voice. "Can't you keep that thing maybe **anywhere** else but here!" Her voice obviously disgusted.

"I mean." Clare started sheepishly picking him up and petting him, "You can always leave." She added a bit firmly.

Lavender scoffed and got up in a huff, "Gladly!" She had only made it halfway up the hill before calling back to see if Lily would follow. Lily gave a sympathetic look and gave Clare a hug before leaving. Susan on the other hand couldn't have been in more agreeance that she leave.

"Suits me! Maokai is way cuter than she is!" She said booping him on the snoot.

The sound of screeching caught their attention from near the trees as they spotted Selene playing with her owl. He was large by comparison and took delight in being thrown into the air. Clare thought she might have caught a glimpse of Selene looking their way and maybe even saw the hint of a satisfied smirk.


	6. Chapter 6

****DISCLAIMER: Any recognizable works in this story is obviously not owned by me but the great J.K herself. I only own Clare O'Hare and maybe her marriage to Neville...sorry Hannah...not sorry Hannah.****

 **Chapter 6**

Thursday started in Clare's favorite way, late due to sleeping in. She had a free period first thing which immediately became 'free sleep period' and even got to have Herbology as her first class of the day. Some of the girls from both houses had noticed her hair was pretty in its braids, very different from the day before. They offered compliments and comments on how envious they were. Rodger chimed in at class with the first negative comment about leaving it to a girl to get prettied up to do gardening.

"What use are silly ribbons? Do they help you sing to the flowers or something." He joked in a mocking tone. Once or twice he might of even given one of her braids a tug but whenever she would turn around to see no one was ever there.

Harry only managed to just briefly stand at her side long enough to give her sleeve a gentle tug. He gave her a small smile and said he thought her hair was pretty, you know as far as pretty hair goes with girls and all that. He ended with a shrug then turned back to equal parts working with Ron and equal parts hiding from Hermione.

For lunch Clare dipped out to her room not wanting to hear anymore about her hair for a bit. Compliments regarding anything about her were few and far between as far as what she was used to. And whereas teasing was a usual thing for her, her skin was not so thick this year. For some reason being here at hogwarts was turning out to be bitter sweet. Absentmindedly she picked at the letter the Moon's had replied with. How she longed for it to have been from her real family. Maybe it would not be such a strain to write to them, maybe they would love to hear how she was having classes and making friends. Maokai lay curled in her lap while everyone else played about the room, the weight and heat was familiar causing her some comfort.

DADA passed the girls in silence. Susan didn't seem to notice too much though. Clare had made them a lily which brought a small sting to her heart. _Does Lily really want me as a sister?_ Clare thought instead of focusing on her class' lesson. Sure Lily had made it clear on several occasions how delighted she was to have a sister to spend time with but she also knew how Jacob and Cecile felt. They had often discussed it late in the night with quiet voices how long Clare would actually be staying with them. Clare vaguely remembered Professor Quirrell mentioning a test come Friday but she didn't really pay him much heed as she shuffled out of class. The sun was shining outside, students were laughing as they passed by and a gentle breeze swept over the grounds. The only thing that matched Clare's mood were the low hanging grey clouds that spotted the sky.

Out in the open air, Clare felt no different than she had all day. She flopped down onto the grass on a hill near the castles' edge. How was it possible to feel tumultuous yet empty all at once? _What do I care for being called a mudblood anyway? I don't!_ Maokai slithered out from under her robes and curled up in a bit of grass to her side. _What was class even about… any of them?_ She gave an aggravated huff and flailed about on the ground pitching her small fit. _What is the big deal on how I look! Aren't I always pretty?_ She lay still for a minute, cheeks flushed pink. Tears threatened to form and spill out from her eyes.

"What a stupid thing to be worried about." She mumbled softly to herself.

She turned her head to glance at where Maokai lay. He poked his head up from his patch of grass that was successfully hiding the rest of him. She sniffed blinking at him. He blinked back. She stifled a laugh at the face he made. She soon caught the case of the giggles despite herself however. Scooping him up, she hugged him tight to her laughing out loud. When she had caught her breath she sat up and he found his way back into her robes. Clare wiped her eyes and sat observing the grounds from her perch. She had to admit, she felt much better. She stood, stretching, then made her way back inside for her transfigurations class. Some of the other first years stood gossiping both envious and nervous over a rumor they had heard about class.

Clare only caught a bit of what was said as she hurried into class dragging Susan with her. Susan groaned softly in protest but sat where Clare put her and pouted. They were in the second row from the front and one of the first to take their seats. Clare turned to greet Justin who chose the desk behind them but glared quickly at Roger who joined him. Justin gave a wry smile while Roger shrugged innocently. Turning, Clare sat forward at her desk with a huff and pulled both her braids over her shoulders. Professor McGonagall had already started the class and passed out their tests.

"This will be a quick written test of the spell you all have been learning this week." She began. As she walked back up to her desk she gave Pansy a quick glance, "With emphasis on 'quick' mind you." She now stood at the front of her desk and studied each student, "You will clear your desks and we will begin. You will have no more than 20 minutes. Once everyone has finished we will promptly move on practicing the practical part of the spell in which you will attempt to turn a match stick." She said pausing picking up a tiny match on her desk, "Into a needle."

The test flew by just as quickly as McGonagall had promised. Once everyone was good and started on the practical the professor moved about the room watching any attempts to cast the spell. Some students had gotten close with some making silver pieces of wood or toothpicks, however most had yet to make any notable changes. McGonagall frowned a little bit as minutes of the class ticked on.

"We had a very bright student today who got the closest to making a genuine needle. Miss Granger from Gryffindor." McGonagall said hoping she could goad her students to a better success rate with a little healthy competition. Plus it filled her with pride each time she mentioned the student was from her house. Come class' end most everyone was in a sour mood. They were to practice over the weekend and officially have a practical test on Monday that would be graded.

Most of the first years managed to cheer up some at dinner. More information about Hermione was shared during their meal as well. She had in fact made a sharp, pointy, and silver object during her class with Professor McGonagall but the fact of it being a real needle was found out false. True no other student had gotten anywhere near as close as she had but it was still leaps and bounds over not just their class but any of the other houses as well. Clare grimaced inwardly, she **knew** how the spell worked at least that's what she had thought. Her paper was very well written, best in the class McGonagall had said, and yet she was unable to cast it successfully.

"Don't worry mates." Gabriel said over the table. "It'll come to you all in time."

"Yeah like we said, it just takes time sometimes." Said Cedric who sat nodding and grinning like a cheshire cat. It seemed like most all of the older housemates were in a cheery mood.

Once back in their common room Clare and the other first years were given an explanation about some of the hype. Some older years made room on the soft cushiony sofas and couches while everyone huddled in a circle.

"Tomorrow." Gabriel started, "We will start taking vyes on what sort of prank we will pull this year." He turned focusing on the first years, "Pranking is tradition here at Hogwarts and this year Hufflepuff house gets to go first. Each house every year gets to prank either students, teachers, castle grounds or even all three. The rules are by the end of the year whoever pulled off the best prank gets a sort of mini 'house cup' reward thing." A lot of the older years giggled and elbowed each other. "Well it's not so much an item as it gets calculated via voting by teachers and students which get converted into house points then are added with our regular points for the real house cup. But say Ravenclaw pulls off the better prank this year they will get special recognition from the other houses and say get special consideration, privileges, things like that."

"That's not much of a prize is it though." Came from Hannah. "I mean house points are great and all I want to win the house cup too but… silent privileges? Doesn't sound like much of a reward for competing."

Gabriel just grinned and shook his head. "That'll probably be because it's mostly for fun."

"Yeah we get to do a super cool harmless prank AND we can't get in trouble for it." Said Stebbins.

"It's really the perfect way to blow of a little friendly steam at classmates." Said Cedric knocking fists with Stebbins.

One of the older year girls spoke up. She had bright fiery red hair and a face absolutely showered in freckles, "Besides." She interrupted the boys loudly giving them a good hearted push, "We have until the end of September to pull it off. So tomorrow after homework and everything-"

"We are going to have a kind of brainstorming session to see what kind of prank we can pull this year." Finished Gabriel. He grinned big at the first years and also seemed to excite the others. He instructed them all to do their normal routines be it bathing, studying, or whatever and to get a good night's sleep.

The common room fell quiet for the next couple of hours while 'puffs lounged or studied. Clare took time to study some with Justin, Susan and a few others to prepare for their Friday tests. Closer to nine o'clock Clare hurried off to the bathrooms and tried to find an empty stall. She had a headache and felt somewhat drained emotionally from the day so she dunked her head in the steamy water of her bath. Soon she had found her curls kinked back up to their usual selves. Clare had brought her tiny doll's brush and used it on a special waxy soap. A happy Maokai laid over her knees letting her scrub him with his brush. The soft bristles scrubbed his scales nicely, he especially loved it when he was shedding. She spoke quietly to him taking special care to not have anyone hear her in the echoey bathroom. How they missed being able to talk openly. Grant it they tried to not do it too much around the Moon's because it unnerved them a bit even but day after day of having to hide or whisper was beginning to sadden the both of them. She reminded him that Saturday they would all get to go to Hagrid's as well as spend ample time outside. Maybe there would be new furry friends for them to make here at the castle.

Clare spent a good long while up that night studying and adding a few finishing touches to homework. Before she knew it the time had gotten to be around midnight. Sleepily she drug herself to bed. Unfortunately her emotional rollercoaster ride had not quite finished, as she woke with a start several times in the night. Her dreams were plagued with nightmares about her family. Some involved her parents snapping her wand and making her go stay with Father Shawnese so he could pray away her sin. One even where they had taken all her animals away which caused her to frantically search the bed for every little warm body till she found them then hugged them tightly. To say she got poor sleep that night was an understatement.

Thankfully, morning came quickly. Clare shuffled tired, heavy feet to the bathroom to try and wake up with brisk water. She put very little effort into her looks taking her usual route of tying her hair up in a ponytail. She gave a tired grin at her reflection. She managed to pull all but a few of her curls into her hair tie which stuck out in little spirely sprigs. She mussed her ponytail a bit pulling apart some of the curls that were getting a little too friendly with each other. Surprisingly she made it to the dining hall for breakfast and continued to amaze herself at making it to her History of Magic class as well. She felt as good about the test as was possible for her tired brain to register then shuffled her way to charms.

Professor Flitwick was pleased how well the class was doing on spongifying their items. Even Clare had managed to successfully spongify the top of her desk. However Flitwick didn't know whether to be pleased or a bit upset as she had made it so soft and spongy it sagged nearly to the floor. It was like a giant foamy pillow _Perfect for maybe a small nap...maybe just to rest my eyes_ she thought.

At lunch Susan and Justin took turns prodding her to keep her awake.

"You don't look so good mate." Said Lee Jordan who had stopped by their table. He took her by the wrist and gave her a gentle shake and a weak smile. "You gonna hang in there? You sick?"

"Oh, no." Clare mumbled, "I'm just really tired." She tried her best to give a good smile, it was hard to not be a bit cheery when Lee Jordan was around. "I just didn't sleep good last night."

"That's what happens you know when you study too much." Fred and George had butted in again. They still sat at their table but turned around in their seats.

"You know what they say about studying too much." Started Fred.

"Turns your brain to mush I'm afraid." Finished George. Even though they were having a bit of fun they honestly looked concerned for her. They offered her the 'pick you up pick me up' again this time no silly business they promised. Clare politely declined but promised a rain check on it.

This time Hermione chimed in, "That's not true." She said very matter of fact like. "I always study extra and it's never done me wrong. I bet if all of you studied a little more it definitely wouldn't kill you. Like today in Potions class I bet if Neville had spent a little more time studying the right way to brew a cure of boils he wouldn't have almost melted everything. It was a shame to lose a good cauldron being careless like that. Not to mention ruining our shoes."

"Oi yeah I bet it wasn't a big deal at all he got hurt either or that maybe you know Seamus was alright." Piped in a rather red faced Ron. Maybe he face was always like that but the boy to his other side who must of been Seamus looked down right upset.

"Yeah pity to lose a cauldron instead of my foot ay Granger?" He said scowling. He turned to ignore her, he and Ron muttering something about priorities.

"What do you mean? No one got hurt right? What happened?" Clare turned taking her plate with her to face the Gryffindor's table.

"He just mixed his ingredients wrong that's all." Lily said a few seats over.

"Yeah just mixed them wrong and melted everything. Surprising he only got boils instead of melting to death." Said a small brown haired boy. _Dean that's right his name is Dean_ Clare thought trying hard to remember the other first years. Clare swapped a shocked look back and forth to everyone but swallowed quickly at their lack of worry.

"What do you mean melted? You can melt yourself to death? By brewing something wrong?" Clare felt a small amount of panic form in the back of her mind. She had to brew a cure for boils today in Potions class. Quickly her mind flashed with images of melting a hand off. _Oh poor Neville!_ "And Neville's not hurt...too badly right? I mean you said just boils?"

"Well I'm sure they're not pleasant. They were very large and irritated looking if you ask me." Hermione chimed back in. Most everyone at the table however gave a small eyeroll as if to say no in fact they weren't asking her. She gave a slight disgruntled noise at being ignored then got up from the table and left. Most everyone seemed pleased that she had left, Fred and George just shook their heads.

"So has anyone gone to check on him?" Clare asked concerned.

"Nah I'm sure he's fine." Said Ron who had gone back to stuffing his face.

"Madam Pomfrey is a great Nurse." Said George.

"You guys got lots of experiance with that." Teased Jordan.

Clare thought it odd no one had felt the need to check on their house mate. She would go to visit him she decided. In the very least she might could get a peek at the worse case scenario to help ensure she did a good job in future potions classes.

Clare only had to spend a moment back in her room since most everyone wasn't very hungry. Hugs and kisses were given then off she went to the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey hurried to and from a few beds. Most were empty but three beds were occupied with an older year ravenclaw, a gryffindor, and lastly Neville. Nearing where he lay in bed, she could hear he was groaning loudly and attempting to rub his hands over his arms and chest. His hands were bandaged as was most of body.

"I said don't scratch boy! You'll only make it worse." Madam Pomfrey called from across the room. She quickly had the ravenclaw down a small glass of something making them grimace before she strode purposefully back to Neville. Barely touching Clare at all she ushered her out of the way to open the nightstand next to the bed, "Do try to not be in the way." Her tone was exacte but not overly harsh. "Visiting time is 10 minutes only. However, we're almost done here. You can escort Mr. Longbottom to class if you stay."

Quietly Clare sat in a chair on the other side of the bed and folded her hands into her lap while Madam Pomfrey worked. A surprisingly sweet smelling liquid came out of the bottle she opened and had begun to pour onto a cloth to dab on parts of Neville's skin. With skill that came only with many years of hard work, she had every bandage off and the sweet clear medicine dabbed on every boil with ease. Stoppering the bottle and putting it back she hurried off to the other gryffindor who had seemingly managed to grow some kind of monster hand in place of his own.

She sat awkwardly for a few moments, the silence broken by sharp intakes of breath from Neville and faint whimpering.

"So uhm… How are you feeling?" She asked cautiously sort of assuming it wasn't anything good.

Neville shuffled nervously and attempted to scratch with is now free hand, "Well I suppose the pain is better." He started but quickly winced as scratching had not turned out to be a good idea, "Ah, but it's not the best. Not the worst for sure. Breaking my wrist was a lot worse."

"Aww so you did break it then?" Clare asked giving a sympathetic frown.

"It's all better now of course." He said holding his arm up. His skin was still swollen even though it had already decreased significantly and was still splotchy with boils, "Well other than the boils." He looked down at his sheets and sulked.

"Well they are getting much better." Clare tried to cheer him up. "I'm still new to most magical things. Hearing about healing from a broken bone in a day is mind blowing and then this! Wow it's really impressive Neville."

"You think so?" He asked lightening up a bit.

Clare waited with Neville till he felt alright enough enough to make it to class, which oddly enough was close to when Madam Pomfrey began to shoo him out of bed. They talked on the way down the tower a little about medicinal magic and what could be fixed as Neville put it "in a jiffy". He wished her luck on her potions test which had reminded her that the test even existed. _Oh good grief_ she thought. She just knew she was going to explode her cauldron or something, melt her face off, or worse. She blanched when she saw the hallway leading to the potions classroom and wondered if she could walk all the way back up to the hospital wing. Her nerves were making her woosie. Professor Snape began the class more ill than he had ever had so far. Clare chalked it up to the ruining of his classroom from what had been deemed 'The Neville Incident'. First they took their written test followed by actually brewing the potion where Clare and Susan paired up. Oliver was at the table to her left but unfortunately not close enough for her to maybe glean anything helpful.

"If I see so much as a wisp of **anything** other than a cure for boils potion…. The punishment will be severe." Professor Snape said. His posture, tone of voice, even his eyes, seemed to spit shaky hands Clare picked out her first ingredient and began work. Susan had prepped the flames while Clare was to add the ingredients. She was so nervous in fact she nearly knocked some of their utensils off the desk but somehow managed the rest of the class. She thought she might have to use Susan as a shield when at the table next to them Oliver's partner mixed something up in the brew. Thinking quickly he added some other ingredient that Clare couldn't quiet see and the ominous bubbling subsided. Not only did she not melt her face off, but she and Susan managed to get a decent grade.

Clare let out a huge pent up sigh on their way to DADA. She was so relieved she hardly noticed the stench in class. She made a bright yellow daisy for Susan to hog while they also had a test and soon found herself surrounded by friends hufflepuff and gryffindor alike at the dinner table. Clare reached under her robes amidst the commotion and gently petted Maokai. She smiled to herself once again at how warm and friendly her housemates all were. Susan helped Clare sneak her animals out and they spent time down near the lake side. Clare splashed her feet a bit in the cold water and talked about how the Moon's didn't have a pond on their property but she wished they had since she loved to swim. The topic of course got Susan on a rant about the best swimwear which left the girls giggling the whole way back to the common room making up their own more exaggerated outfits.

Surprisingly the common room was packed as the whole recess now had even more pillows and blankets added than usual and everyone was in their pajamas. S'mores, pasties, pies, and a whole manner of tasty sweet filled goodies were roasting near the fire filling the room with wonderful smells. There were a few new end tables that had juices and milk along with tea's, coffee's, and other sort of drinks you could want on them. Clare and Susan cracked a smile as other first years were now squealing running from their rooms. A few had pillows and blankets in hand while others were running away from older years who were chasing them about in their own pillows, blankets tied at their necks as capes. To the right the most massive and marvelous fort Clare had ever seen was being made.

"Well come on then you two. We haven't got all night." Said Gabriel. He waved them inside and told them to hurry and change. Tonight the hufflepuffs were having their official welcoming ceremony. And by ceremony he meant slumber party. Clare also noticed some pets she hadn't seen before. Jinkens was there, an all black cat that frequented the common room along with two others Clare was excited to get to meet. She gave a nervous grin and opened her robes a bit indicating Susan to do the same. Merry and Berry flopped out from under her arms and Jasper jumped out from Susan's robes along with Lulu who lept straight for one of the brass planters. Housemates oo'd and ah'd and looked back to Clare who blushed madly and gave a tiny nervous laugh. Clare promised to introduce them all as she and Susan rushed off to change. In her room Clare disrobed quickly and had a brief moment of panic. She stared at her usual jamies consisting of a pair of shorts and an oversized U2 shirt. Carefully she slipped Maokai onto the bed and placed her hands to her hips. She turned glancing to her shut door then back to the bed and then once more to the door and back. No doubt about it, there would be no leaving him here. Maokai stretched up a bit from where he lay coiled on the bed and Clare set her face. _Yup… here we go._ She added a tanktop under her shirt and slipped him through the belt loops. She felt a part of his length stretch up her side and hide under the hair at her shoulder. _Well they'll get more than a shock from my hair not being put up if Maokai gets out…_ she sighed then headed out the door.

Susan meet her as they went back to join everyone, "I think everyone likes them alright." She said giving Clare a pat on the back.

Clare let out a small puff of air, "I only half way thought that maybe having so many would break some kind of rule but not that everyone would hate them." Clare trailed off a bit and tugged the collar of her U2 shirt down. Maokai peeped out at Susan, flicking his tongue at her to say hello before Clare pulled her shirt back up, "I'm still cautious as to how people will treat him though." Clare went silent for a moment, "I just don't think I can part with any of them, Maokai to say the least."

The girls reached the end of the hallway then and they were greeted by more squeals and laughter as most everyone seemed caught up in playing with Lulu, Merry, or Berry while Jasper ran excitedly about the room chasing the cats. The girls stood briefly holding their blankets and pillows before a group came running by them. Pillows went flailing about, a stray one hitting Susan upside the head and another just barely nicking one of Clare's curls.

"Oh I see." Susan said calmly. "That's how it's going to be."

Before another word was said, Susan lifted her pillow and swats at the last person that came running by them then started out in the chase, she too becoming a pillow swinging wild woman. Gabriel, from out of nowhere, scooped Clare up and tossed her a short way onto one of the fluffy couches. _Whoop!_ She gave a little bounce then quickly, as if she had been hurt, started to pat her sides. Maokai had slipped down and quickly wrapped himself around her waist. _Ok phew._

"You alright O'Hare?" Gabriel asked. "I didn't mean to startle you but you're so tiny… kinda hard to resist."

"Oh no, I'm fine." Clare said trying to laugh it off. She got down from the couch and ran to get her pillow. With it and her blanket she joined the group making the fort and started adding a room to it. Once it was big enough she placed her pillow and blanket down then watched to see if anyone could see her.

 **Are you ok?** She whispered quietly pulling her collar out a bit. Maokai nodded but stayed tense around her waist. She tried giving him a reassuring pat. **Are you sure about this?** Looking around she saw no one was near her but she needed to get back out to the fun before she was missed. Maokai gave a huff **yesss.**

Shenanigans were had, treats were eaten, and drinks had when finally Gabriel called a break to their fun. Outside all was dark and still as everyone huddled around the center on every fluffy thing imaginable. Gabriel sat on his own pile of blankets and pillows then started the topic of conversation of what they were really here for.

"As you many of you know we do pranking every year." He started then turned most of his attention to the first years, "In case anyone has forgotten, all houses :Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and us all get one month out of the year to prank. We prank each other, teachers, you name it and at the end of the year the person and house who wins best prank gets extra house points and something extra as a prize. Now, about the pranks!" Gabriel shot up and started pacing. "This year we have been picked to go first."

Cedric and Stebbins gave each other a quick high-five. Gabriel gave them a wink and pointed at them continuing, "Last year, with the help of some of the students that have moved on from hogwarts, we won the prank war. Cedric thought of jinxing all the brooms with a reversal spell. It was pretty sweet."

"It was pretty sweet." Cedric admitted.

"Anyway this year we've got to come up with the first prank! Which is hard to do because we all know it **has** to be awesome. We only have till the 27th to come up with a prank and pull it off." Said Gabriel who had taken to pacing now. He went over some of the more recent years pranks mentally marking them out of the list of ideas to maybe be used this year. One of the clocks on the wall chimed softly telling the hour was midnight and Clare gave a yawn. Stephanie Gale was a seventh year, she handed her a cold glass of juice and under the ramblings of Gabriel whispered that there was to be none of that. She gave her a wink then continued to listen to their game plan and Clare shook her head trying hard to focus. She took a sip, the icy fruit juice made her shiver and gave her a smidge of alertness. Then she had a thought.

"The food." She said interrupting whatever sentence Gabriel had been on.

He gave her an inquisitive look. Clare pretended to sprinkle something in her cup then took a drink, "Put some sort of potion or something in the food or drink make that the prank?"

A small ripple of 'hmm's' and 'maybe's' rippled through the group before the biggest grin Gabriel had had yet spread across his face. He slapped his hands loudly together, "That's it!" He exclaimed. "Prank the food!"

He did a small dance while some other puffs gave Clare and approving nod. "Ok so what goes in the food?" Some older boy chimed in. Soon people were throwing out answers like levitation potions or things like itching or sneezing. Almost another hour ticked by till at last the decision was settled upon to be a muddling potion. Essentially what would happen was they would put a befuddling potion into the dessert something like a pudding maybe, then everyone who ate dessert come dinner time would soon find that communicating with anyone would be impossible. 'Genius' Gabriel had said. The potion would make the person sound like they were talking plain to themselves but when speaking to anyone else their sentences would come out garbled and wrong. Everyone cheered the idea so much they immediately took up celebrating. Gabriel gave Clare a tight hug and opted to throw her again, this time into a pile of pillows. In the mass confusion of romping and play Clare slipped away back into the pillow fort and tried ever so carefully to peel Maokai out from around her waist. This time he agreed to stay in the fort as he now had been thrown one time too many and was more than happy to stay in the fort thank you very much.

It wasn't until 2 o'clock came rocking and rolling around did Clare suffer another start. Her heart nearly exploded as she watched in horror while her housemates jumped onto the fort, knocking it down, rolling all on it. They completely demolished it and cheered to raise another this time bigger, better. Clare flung herself in amongst them not to stockpile 'building material' but more importantly look for a hopefully not squished Maokai. When he was nowhere to be seen she calmed only a little thinking he had managed to slither away. Rather than raise suspicion Clare acted as though she were having fun while still trying to keep an eye out for her friend. Thankfully she caught a glimpse of him before too long, as he had somehow gotten up onto the roots that made the chandelier. Tag and hide-n-seek were the next favorites as everyone took to hiding in the sun room or down other random barrels. The clock chimed again marking the hour was 6 o'clock. People started in groups to head for the bathrooms to freshen up before heading out for an early breakfast. The last of the pillow forts were made which ended in the battle to end all battles of pillow fighting. Clare even got to pulverize Roger with a thick round pillow she had snagged from the couch. Before long everyone shuffled noisily out of the common room and made their way to the dining hall. The entire group or puffs from the first years to the seventh years strolled in tired, but with a spring to their steps while most everyone already in the dining hall peep out from barely opened eyes or scowling, hugging a cup of brew. The whole house stood out like a sore thumb as they talked and laughed, not a one in uniform but instead, their night tousled jamies.


End file.
